What heroes are made of
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: Growing up is tough. When you lose everything from your toys to your family, it gets worse. Going from a hard life in the worst part of Cybertron to the academy can't be as hard as it sounds, can it?
1. Prologue

What heroes are made of

Prologue

The war was over. Then why were there still so much hate, anger and lives losing. Something wasn't right. Sometimes, the world never is right. Cybertron was one world that was never right. The planet had problems with its people. With war. Never seemed to solve these problems. No matter the time. Our story is a simple one, a hero yet to be born. A hero yet to be one. Starting with a youngling that though he just lost the world.

The building roasted in flames. All he knew also was burning. His toys. His shelter. His family. He stood outside, watching everything simply burn. He couldn't do anything. He was a youngling, what was he supposed to do? He sobbed, watching what remained of his past melt away. He had nothing else to do but leave, find somewhere else to stay.

"Where am I going to stay?" he whimpered to himself.

He wondered into the thunderous roar of the city. He stopped at the busy intersection. He watched everyone drive by. He knew a lot about the systems of his kind, his family taught him the history. The ability to transform was unique to them but only to older types. He was still a youngling.

"Hey kid, move already," hissed someone from behind.

"Huh?" he gasped, turning around.

It was another robot, much like him, but was slightly older looking. Only by a few stellar cycles. He was mainly a blue color. Yellow, grey and black was touched here and there on the armor. He stood taping his foot, waiting for him to move.

"I'm sorry. I was only looking for…" he tried to explained.

"Don't try explaining. Just move!" ordered the other robot.

"I'm sorry. I just lost my home and everything," he whimpered.

"Oh…need a place to stay? I can fix you up with that. Name's Sentinel," the other robot hummed, pointing to himself.

"I do need somewhere to stay. Nice to meet you, Sentinel. I'm…I'm Optimus," Optimus nodded, reaching out to shake.

"Man, class. A nice shaking type," cheered Sentinel, grasping Optimus's hand and shaking.

"Sure…" Optimus whispered, letting going and eyeing the ground.

"Come on, let's go!" cried Sentinel, strolling off.

"Alright…" Optimus answered, chasing after Sentinel.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  


Optimus sat on a chair, alone. He was waiting for Sentinel to come back. He left a while ago looking for Energon. Optimus didn't feel like eating. He really didn't feel like living much more. His family was dead. His creators had taught him the history of Cybertron, explaining the wars. He liked to think one day he could meet someone from the Great War.

"Hey, man! You're still here?" Sentinel slipped out from an alleyway.

"Maybe…" Optimus whispered.

"What's your malfunction?" Sentinel questioned, throwing Optimus an energon cube.

"I've told you enough…I lost my home and my family," Optimus mumbled.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I lost my family and my home much earlier than you did. I was a sparkling alone on theses streets. I'm doing fine! All you need is some time and I'll give you it…or at least a cycle of it," shrugged Sentinel.

"I don't know Sentinel," Optimus mumbled.

"What you need is a goal and think that over instead," hummed Sentinel.

"A…a goal?" Optimus stuttered.

"Sure. My goal is the Elite guard. Those guys are so cool!" cheered Sentinel.

"I don't I really have a goal," Optimus whispered.

"You don't have anything you want to do with your life?" mumbled Sentinel.

"I want to meet someone from the golden age war but that's something I don't think I'll get," shrugged Optimus.

"The old war is history. Where'd you learn about that?" huffed Sentinel.

"My family…" whispered Optimus.

"Oh no! Getting back on the wrong road! Think about that old war stuff, I'm off to find Elita," hummed Sentinel.

"Who?" Optimus gasped.

"Elita 1. Man she's my goal," blushed Sentinel.

Optimus chuckled quietly. Sentinel frowned. He hit Optimus over the head. Optimus rubbed the hit point. He looked up to Sentinel. Sentinel had a smile now. Optimus wasn't smiling though.

"What was that for?" gasped Optimus.

"Elita is my girl. You can laugh all you want but I think she's got a thing for me. I'll introduce you to her," snickered Sentinel, pulling Optimus away.

Optimus struggled to walk with Sentinel while he still had a hold on his arm. Optimus groaned. Sentinel looked back at him, dropping his arm. Sentinel spun of his heels to face Optimus again. Optimus perked up, realizing Sentinel was looking at him. At this one moment, Sentinel looked as if he was Elite guard stuff. He looked tall and important like a soldier.

"You need to give up on this childish thing," huffed Sentinel.

"What?" gaped Optimus.

"Stop acting like a sparkling! If you don't have a goal, I'll give you one. We'll _both_ join the elite guard! Understand? You need to grow up. Get tough!" ordered Sentinel.

"I'll…I'll try," nodded Optimus.

"Good, now you'll follow me and march!" Sentinel cheered, marching off again.

Optimus did a double take then ran after Sentinel. Optimus watched Sentinel march like a smart soldier. Optimus smiled. Maybe he did have a friend. A bossy one but still a friend. Maybe if he could get used to it or helped out, Sentinel and him could be friends. It was a possibility.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Elita!" shouted Sentinel.

Optimus stood next to Sentinel as he called for this Elita 1 person. Sentinel said she was a rich bot on the other side of the city. Optimus had never met a rich bot. He'd heard that in the olden days the rich would live in tall fancy buildings, each one only housed one family. After the war, the old fancy houses became the torn down part of Cybertron, the part he and Sentinel were staying in.

"Shut up, Sentinel. I'm right here!" huffed a voice.

Optimus looked up. A beautiful femme stood looking down from the window. A tan yellow mixed with a purple and blue. Optimus blushed, humming quiet enough for Sentinel not to hear and hit him again. Elita looked down at him and smiled. He blushed harder.

"Who's your friend?" hummed Elita.

"This youngling bot? Optimus. He's whiner," huffed Sentinel.

"I am not!" Optimus shouted, breaking out of his trance.

"He's cute," Elita smiled.

"I…I am?" blushed Optimus.

"Hey! Whatever. Forget about blusher boy, you coming down or what?" mocked Sentinel.

"Cool it, Sentinel. Sometimes you are a hot head," hissed Elita, disappearing from the window.

"Now, I warned you, kid! Elita is my girl!" hissed Sentinel to Optimus.

"R-r-right," stuttered Optimus.

The door they stood in front of rustled and opened, revealing Elita once more. She smiled lightly looking between Sentinel and Optimus. She smiled brighter, looked at Optimus. Optimus blushed hard.

"Okay! Are you going to do something?" snapped Sentinel, stepping in between the two.

"Why not check out that old weapons factory," suggested Elita.

"Isn't that dangerous. The old weapon factories hold usable and hazardous weapons…" whimpered Optimus.

"Whiner," huffed Sentinel, "and a scaredy bot!"

"I am not! I'm simply saying that we could get hurt and I don't think we could help the other if we get hurt," offered Optimus.

"He's got a point Sentinel," agreed Elita.

"Hey! I thought it was pretty cool till Optimus stated all the dangerous and harmful things that could happen. We need to lighten this guy up," snapped Sentinel.

"How'd you get caught up in mister full of himself?" questioned Elita to Optimus.

"Um…well…my house burned down…" whispered Optimus.

"Oh my!" gasped Elita.

"I said to forget about it, you big baby," mocked Sentinel.

"Shut up, Sentinel!" shouted Optimus, "You may be self concerned and confident but I'm not like you!"

There was a long pause. Sentinel had a death glare headed in Optimus's direction. Optimus stood surprised by his own action. Elita smiled lightly, happy that someone snapped at Sentinel. Sentinel turned away, crossing his arms. He began storming off. Elita and Optimus watched him leave.

"Where are you going?" called Elita.

"To that weapons factory. If you whiners don't wanna go, you don't have to…" huffed Sentinel, strolling off.

After a long pause, Optimus and Elita ran off to follow Sentinel.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Are you sure about this?" whimpered Optimus, looking over the edge.

They stood near a huge crack in the plant. Optimus was shaking head to toe. Sentinel was smiling, already trying to climb down the hole. Elita was looking worried as she watched Sentinel climb down.

"Positive! Get down here, baby!" ordered Sentinel.

"Sentinel! No one's supposed to be down here?" called Elita.

"Don't you feel the adventure in it?" cheered Sentinel.

"I'm not sure…we should…" stuttered Optimus.

"Don't worry, Optimus, Sentinel's a real baby when he's pressured," explained Elita.

"Am not!" shouted Sentinel from down at the bottom.

"It's a long way down," whimpered Optimus, peering over.

"Not really," cheered Sentinel, pulling Optimus down by the leg.

With a wail, Optimus fell into the hole. He groaned, looking around. Darkness. He whimpered, sitting up. Sentinel slid in, standing beside Optimus. Optimus groaned, pushing Sentinel over. Sentinel hissed, leaping onto Optimus. The two began fighting. Elita came down and stood a moment to watch the fighting.

"You two are a bunch of babies!" snapped Elita.

"He started it!" replied Sentinel, leaping off Optimus.

"I don't believe Optimus would start anything…" Elita whispered.

"I'm about to start something," hissed Optimus, pulling Sentinel's arm.

"See…" mumbled Sentinel, as he was pulled toward Optimus.

Elita watched them battle each other once more. She was surprised to see Optimus winning most of the battle. He was pinned by Sentinel every now and then but punched the child off him quickly.

Finally, she got tired of the fighting, ripping Optimus from Sentinel. Optimus had been cut along the face. Sentinel stood up, showing a smaller cut on his hand. Elita pulled the two to her side.

"Now, I have to be home in less than a megacycle!" Elita groaned.

"This time, he started it!" huffed Sentinel.

"I admit I may have started that war. I apologize," Optimus groaned, rolling his optics.

"Where'd you learn to punch like that, baby?" Sentinel hissed.

"Stop calling me a baby!" ordered Optimus, punching Sentinel yet again.

"Wow. Optimus you got quite the punch," hummed Elita.

"You never answered me," snapped Sentinel. "Where you learn to punch?"

"Doesn't matter," sighed Optimus. "It's effective though. I don't like using my fists to fight though."

"Awww," mocked Sentinel. "You some kind of negotiator?"

"Talks better than fighting," shrugged Optimus.

"You'll make a fine Prime some day," assured Elita.

"Hey! I wanna be a Prime," hissed Sentinel.

"You'll…barely reach Prime," chuckled Elita.

"Hardy Har Har!" groaned Sentinel.

"Isn't it hard to get into the Elite Guard?" Optimus asked. "Don't you have to go through the academy and junk?"

"Your point?" huffed Sentinel. "I've already made it our goals, remember!"

"Right," sighed Optimus.

"Let's get out of here," Elita mumbled. "It's giving me the creeps."

"Then lets head back to your place and we'll get this though and over with!" cheered Sentinel, leading the way.

"I hate him sometimes," grumbled Optimus. "He's not very nice."

"He was never taught to be nice," replied Elita. "Maybe you'll rub off on him."

"Me!" gasped Optimus. "Why me? You're nicer."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, pretty boy," hummed Elita. "You're really sweet and, when you want to, really brave."

"Thank you," nodded Optimus.

"No, thank you for a wonderful time," Elita hummed, following Sentinel.

"She called me sweet," whispered Optimus before chasing after his new found friends.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_You're_ their guardian?"

"The closest thing you'll find for those two, ma'am."

The teacher looked skeptically over the young femme. She was another one of her students, how could she possibly act as guardian over her two roughest students. She was lean and a bright yellow color. Her blue optics looked sincerely at the teacher. The teacher sighed.

"I'm afraid I find it hard to believe that you are their guardian," huffed the teacher.

"You see they don't have parents, and I'm their closest friend," she assured. "I'm Elita 1."

"Yes, well, Elita. If you haven't guessed I have a few complaints toward your two friends, Sentinel and Optimus."

Elita had guessed and wasn't very surprised. Over the past few stellar cycles of school those two had been called in by almost every teacher for either fighting or arguing. Those two just never got along long enough for the day to end. This was no exception.

"I'm perfectly aware that the two don't get along," whispered Elita.

"I mean, apart the two are almost perfect, especially Optimus. I've never seen a mech so knowledgeable toward Cybertronian history!" the teacher gawked. "Sentinel even has his strong point during our strength exercises."

"That's those two for ya!" Elita smiled. "One loves to learn and the other loves to show off."

"Put those two together and the two tear the either down," sighed the teacher.

"I know. Since the day they met, they've been doing that," groaned Elita. "They're friends but they just don't get along as such."

"That's the only time I'll Optimus socialize with anyone though, when he's battling against Sentinel," explained the teacher.

"Optimus…hasn't made any other friends?" asked Elita.

"You sound surprised. He doesn't even talk to the others, how did you expect him to make friends?" huffed the teacher.

"He told me that he made friends," grumbled Elita. "He's gonna get it tonight!"

"Sentinel has very few friends," added the teacher, "but I've discovered that's only due to bribery."

"Sounds like Sentinel," sighed Elita.

Suddenly the classroom door was thrown open, revealing the two in question. Elita couldn't help but smile at them though, even if the two entered fighting. Mostly she was just happy that Optimus was learning to open up a little more. He seemed so much brighter, in both personality and physical appearance. His optics just seemed fuller of hope than moaning. Sentinel has changed also. He seemed to always be smiling and never let anything get the best of him.

"Why don't you shut up, you big baby!" ordered Sentinel, poking at Optimus.

"Oh please," huffed Optimus. "That name has gotten old."

"Excuse me," the teacher howled, standing up.

The two paused, looking up to see the teacher and Elita. At the sight of their closest friend talking to their most despised teacher put a bright red blush across their faces. Elita chuckled. The teacher held no smile though, she pointing to the corners at the far end of the classroom.

"You know your places," she hissed.

"Yes, ma'am," the two groaned.

Sentinel sat in the left side corner, facing the odd pictures and aced tests. Optimus sat in the right side corner, looking out the window. Sentinel grumbled to himself, glancing back at the teacher with a glare. Optimus sat quietly. Elita acknowledged this as another difference in their personalities. One of many.

"They go there often?" Elita asked.

"At least three or four times a day," nodded the teacher, sitting down.

"I counted ten one day," chuckled Sentinel.

"Silence!" ordered the teacher.

"Yes, ma'am," huffed Sentinel.

"At least they both talk back to me," the teacher smirked, looking over at the sulking Optimus.

"Optimus is more than often quiet. He likes to keep his thoughts to himself," shrugged Elita.

"I can hear you, you know that right?" Optimus hummed, glancing back.

"That's the point, silly," giggles Elita.

"So, you see I do have my hands full," nodded the teacher.

"Most do, trying to teach these two," sighed Elita. "This is the first time I've been sitting here."

"I see," the teacher hummed. "So they haven't changed from the several times you've been seated in one of these meetings?"

"Sometimes they change. Optimus tries harder not to fight, and Sentinel tries harder not to be mean. When Sentinel fails it usually leads to Optimus failing too," explained Elita. "At least they try."

"Well, I think I've held you back enough," nodded the teacher. "You may take them with you.

"Come on you two!" ordered Elita, standing up.

"Can we go down to-"

"No, Sentinel," sighed Elita. "You two are grounded for the millionth time."

"Actually it's more of the 75,123th time," Optimus corrected, standing up.

"Thank you for that," Elita sighed. "I didn't really need it but thank you anyway."

Elita led the two out, leaving the teacher be. Elita was getting used to it but wished one of the two would change. She mostly was hoping for Sentinel to change but that was like wishing the world didn't have any Decepticons. Wishing for Optimus to be a little more…assertive couldn't hurt though either.

"Enjoy your little fights today, you two?" huffed Elita.

"Elita, we can explain," begged Sentinel.

"I don't want to hear it," snapped Elita. "I learned two very important facts today about you two."

"Like what?" Optimus asked.

"Optimus," sighed Elita. "You told me you made friends…"

"I'm sorry," Optimus whispered. "I didn't want you to worry about me."

"I'm more worried that you lied to me than whether or not you're making friends," explained Elita.

"That it?" scoffed Sentinel. "So the cry baby can't make any friends, so what!"

"I also learned that you've been bribing people, Sentinel," grumbled Elita, spinning around to address the bot.

"Well…you see…I…" stuttered Sentinel.

"No more bribing people!" ordered Elita.

"Alright," replied Sentinel.

"And you, Optimus!" huffed Elita, turning her attention. "Try to make some friends, please."

"I'll try," whispered Optimus.

"He'll crash and burn is what he'll do," grumbled Sentinel.

"Shut up!" ordered Elita. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Good afternoon, Elita," smiled Optimus, continuing his journey home.

"Whatever," sighed Sentinel. "See ya later, sweet thing!"

"You call me that one more time and I swear…" threatened Elita.

"Alright…Alright," smirked Sentinel, following after Optimus.

"Those two are going to be the death of me," sighed Elita, heading home herself.

Author's note

In case one could not tell and just because I'm paranoid that no one will understand, we are now several years after the last chapter and past Sparkling age. Think of this as…late elementary school to early middle school.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The classroom was rather large but somehow seemed so very small with all the children running about, trying to get seated and chat with friends. Sentinel hated public places like this. Everyone merged into one status, a lowly one at that. Optimus and he were the only one who found a new name, the troublemakers.

"Now," smirked Sentinel, patting Optimus on the back. "Don't forget what Elita told you."

"Right, right," huffed Optimus. "Make friends. And you don't get to bribe people anymore."

"I'll stop calling you a baby, whiner, and wimp for the entire day," Sentinel nodded, "so long as you don't tell Elita that I'm bribing."

"Make it seven days," replied Optimus.

"Deal!" cheered Sentinel, "Hello, miss."

Optimus watched as Sentinel marched off toward the nearest femme. The young bot sighed. Sentinel simply tried to be too much at once. Optimus couldn't find anything to be. He looked over at the other students. One, a femme with bright red armor, smiled at him. He blushed and walked toward her.

He wasn't very good at making friends, much less with femmes. He was worried he would say something wrong. He looked over at Sentinel. The confident youngling was smooth talking several young femmes. They gave him large eyes and bright smiles. Sentinel winked at him. Optimus groaned, sitting down beside the femme.

"Hello," she smiled.

"Hello," replied Optimus.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Optimus…" he mumbled, trying so very hard not to meet her curious blue optics.

"I'm Firestar," she purred, trying hard to get him to look at her. "Something wrong?"

"I'm not good with making friends," Optimus whispered. "Sentinel is much better than I am."

"Sentinel," Firestar whispered, looking over at the bot in question. "He's a freak."

Optimus looked over at Sentinel as well. The femmes who had looked at him so longingly were now smacking him and storming off. Optimus couldn't help but chuckle. Sentinel tries too hard, Optimus thought, more than me who tries too little. Firestar looked back at him. Optimus sighed, looking away.

"You need to open up a little," she hummed. "Maybe then you'll make friends a little easier."

Optimus watched her leave. She rejoined the other group of femmes. The group giggled as she returned and whispering began. Sentinel took Firestar's seat. He huffed, leaning back in his chair. He looked over at the giggling femmes.

"Tell me, mister smarty bot," huffed Sentinel. "Tell me when you understand those fools."

"I think that's something no mech can understand," chuckled Optimus.

"And Elita wonders why you keep to yourself," groaned Sentinel.

"What was that?"

"You hear me."

"I'm perfectly able to express myself."

"Tell that to the femme who just left 'ya."

This began another fight between the two, starting with Optimus throwing the first punch. The fight ended with the teacher storming in with three others. Optimus had shattered part of his arm and Sentinel broke part of his ankle. The two were sent to nurse.

"This is your fault, Optimus," Sentinel growled, trying hard to reuse his ankle properly.

"Maybe if you stopped making fun of me this wouldn't happen," replied Optimus, holding his arm.

"Maybe if you learned to fight better," grumbled Sentinel.

For once, Optimus didn't argue back. Sentinel perked at the lack of such thing. He turned at his friend. Optimus was looking out the window with his hands in his lap. Sentinel, refusing to let Optimus ignore him, kept pestering the young bot. Optimus continued to ignore him. The nurse came in and fixed the damaged circuits. Finally she left and the room was entranced into silence.

"Optimus!" howled Sentinel, growing sick of the silence. "You can't ignore me!"

"Sentinel," replied Optimus quietly. "We've been arguing back and forth for stellar cycles. Can we not fight?"

Sentinel paused, a confused expression along his face plate. He eventually huffed, looking away. Optimus glanced at him but returned his gaze to the window quickly before Sentinel caught his gaze.

"Maybe we were just programmed for it," huffed Sentinel. "Either way, how are we going to get anywhere without a few fights here and there."

"There are better ways to solve things," complained Optimus. "Talking things out is a perfectly good alternative."

"Fighting is in everyone's programming, Optimus!" scoffed Sentinel. "Look out our planet's history!"

"Yes, a history full of war and violence!" groaned Optimus. "But could it have been stopped?"

"Optimus buddy," Sentinel purred. "Things aren't broken so why fix them?"

Optimus sat quietly. Sentinel hissed, crossing his arms. He looked away and from his friend. Optimus couldn't help but think that there were alternatives for war. Maybe that was trauma talking from his childhood, but he still felt there was better ways. Better ways than to battle. Optimus closed his optics as he fell into deep thought.

A/N

Optimus doesn't seem like Optimus to me. –Huff- I don't know how to make him seem more like it. Maybe I'm crazy…hmmmm.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N

Alright, I know I haven't worked on this a while but suddenly, in an amazing fit a creativity, I pictured almost the entire story for this. Some strange things are going to happen but first things first…something you never wanted to hear…

Chapter 6

"You'll never catch me at this rate, Optimus!"

Sentinel raced ahead with Optimus attempting to stay in range. Putting a few solar cycles between their last arguments, they were on friendlier terms once more. Something still haunted Optimus, but he refused to bring it up, believing it would fade. As assumed, it began to disappear. Sentinel challenged as race home. Optimus only joined in after Sentinel began running too far out in front.

"Sentinel, slow down!" Optimus called.

Sentinel glanced back, a wide smile on his face. It was something of a child's. Optimus felt a memory flash before him but it came and gone before he could grasp it. He watched Sentinel round the corner into their alley way. Optimus slowed to a jog, expecting Sentinel to gloat soon enough. He didn't look back around, as he often did when he when. He would look around the corner and laugh, calling out that he'd won once more.

"Sentinel?" whispered Optimus.

No answer.

"Sentinel!" cried Optimus, running quickly.

Rounding the corner, Optimus found Sentinel standing halfway into the alley. Both hands were clenched into fists. Optimus looked past Sentinel to find their living quarters in shambles. Their supplies were gone. Their shelter destroyed. Everything was gone. Optimus felt a pain in his spark that was all too familiar. He looked over at Sentinel. His friend was so still, barely moving. Then suddenly he snapped.

"I see you! You rotten frag!"

Sentinel leapt from his position and toward a wall. A top the wall was a small bot of fragile stature. He looked at Sentinel with wide eyes. In his mouth were some of the food supplies. Optimus gasped as the young bot jumped from the wall and ran toward the road. Sentinel attempted to follow. He was expecting an objection.

"Let go of me, Optimus!"

With optics closed, Optimus held Sentinel back. The angry blue bot howled in disbelief. Optimus kept quiet, holding him back. Sentinel screamed. The younger bot was fading into the distant, nothing more than a shadow. Sentinel slammed his foot against his objector's side. Optimus groaned. He also released.

"Sentinel no!" Optimus called after as Sentinel darted for the road.

"What is your problem? You're helping that wench!" Sentinel hissed, stopping.

"He's only hungry…" Optimus assured, standing beside him.

"So are we!" shouted Sentinel.

"Would you want anyone to feel as we do?" Optimus whispered.

"Shut up!" ordered Sentinel.

What happened next…happened too fast. There was something that howled. Sentinel didn't realize what was happening; only that Optimus had pushed him back far enough for him to land beside the building. He didn't realize he'd shut his optics. When he hoped them he was horrified. There had been a truck coming. A truck aimed for him. But hit Optimus instead.

"Optimus!"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_It all happened so quickly. I don't remember…what happened? I…Sentinel? I see him talking but I can't hear anything…the truck! I pushed him out of the way…I can't move…I can't move!_

Optimus was on his back, staring off to one side. The truck had stopped instantly, the driver transforming and becoming frantic. Sentinel staggered to his feet and marched over. he fell to his knees beside his friend.

"Optimus?" Sentinel whispered.

_Sentinel? Why can't I reply! Why can't I move…_

Sentinel looked up. Everyone had seemed to stop and whisper. The driver looked as if in a daze. Sentinel just wanted someone to tell him it was going to be okay. Someone to say things would work out. Optimus always told him that…

"Optimus!" Sentinel sobbed. "Say something! Say anything!"

"S…" Sentinel stopped. Optimus groaned, pulling his hand together in fist.

"I…I…I can't…move…" Optimus mumbled. "It…it hurts…"

"What do I do? What do I do!" sniffled Sentinel.

"Out of the road, would be good…" Optimus stifled a chuckle.

Sentinel did his best. He gently and slowly pulled Optimus to their shelter. He rested him and the best bed. Optimus smiled lightly but his optics closed. Sentinel shivered. He always played roughly with Optimus but he never imaged this happening. He couldn't think. That was always Optimus…

"I'm going to get Elita…she'll know what to do!" howled Sentinel, dashing out. "She'll fix everything!"

_I heard him leave. He sounded so…scared. No. I must've been mistaken. Sentinel is never afraid. He's never scared…_

Sentinel ran down the path as fast as he could. He couldn't get the picture out of his head. Optimus was so damaged. He almost missed the turn to Elita's drive. He ran right up to her house, forgetting all forms of secrecy. He ran to the door and knocked loudly, begging for Elita. He waited patiently a moment. Finally the door opened. Elita stood, slightly confused.

"Sentinel, if this is some type of…where's Optimus?" Elita questioned.

"He…truck…push…me…damaged…" panted Sentinel.

"Slow down! What about a truck? What happened, Sentinel?" Elita begged.

"A truck his Optimus!" shouted Sentinel.

"No…" gasped Elita.

"Please! You have to tell me what to do! He's hurt! He stopped talking!" Sentinel begged.

"Where is he?" Elita asked.

_How long have I been lying here? What happened to Sentinel…he went to get Elita, right. What was that?_

Optimus opened his optics lightly. The world spun a little. The light from above was lost. Someone's shadow was over him. He tried to turn his head, to see who was here. He couldn't. A hand rested on his chest. His spark ached. He couldn't focus on it.

"Sentinel?" he managed to whisper.

There was no answer. The bot moved his hand away. He touched the leg. Optimus felt a pain shoot through him. He gasped the best he could but he felt his check go heavy. He couldn't move again. The world was fuzzy.

"You're not Sentinel…" he replied.

"What is your name?"

"Optimus…"

"What happened?"

"A truck…hit me."

"Hmm…I assume Sentinel is your friend?"

"I pushed him out of the way."

"Where has he gone?"

"Elita's."

"Where is that at?"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Sentinel! Calm down!"

Elita tried to get Sentinel to relax. They came back to where Sentinel had left Optimus to find he was gone. Sentinel collapsed to his knees in fear and horror. Elita didn't know what to do. Optimus couldn't have left on his own.

"This is all my fault…"

"Don't say that!"

"It is!" howled Sentinel, looking back at her. "I tried to catch the bot who stole from us! I argued without hearing the reason Optimus held me back! I'm the one who should have been hit by the truck! I would've been hit if…if Optimus hadn't…"

"Optimus saved your life…you should be grateful," Elita whispered.

"I am…That's why I'm trying to be him for a moment. To know exactly what to do. If I'd been hit he wouldn't have sat like an idiot for so long. He wouldn't leave me alone. He would know what to do!"

"We'll find him. You know Optimus wouldn't want to make us worry. Let's go back to my place, explain things to my guardians and see if we can go looking for him," Elita offered.

"Elita…"

"Yes?"

"Why do you like me as a friend?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why are you friends with me?"

Elita paused, not responding as quickly as Sentinel wanted. She couldn't form the words. She thought hard. It was a cold morning when she found Sentinel. He was too young to understand that he was stealing food from a wealthy family. She willingly gave it to him and followed him home. They talked but mostly argued for hours. After that, they were always friends.

"You're stubborn," she finally replied. "You don't give in no matter what."

"Why do you like Optimus?"

"He's sweet."

"You answered faster for him."

"I haven't known him very long or at least as long as you."

Sentinel sat quietly, thinking to himself. He didn't like feeling like this. He felt foolish and young. So out of character. He sighed. He needed a boast and a wakeup call. He got to his feet and turned around, leaving. Elita watched a moment but soon followed.

"I've never seen you frighten…" Elita mentioned. "Or begging that you don't know what to do. You always acted like you knew what you were up to."

"I'm tired of being scared," grumbled Sentinel. "I'm not going to worry about this so much."

"How much are you going to worry about it?" asked Elita.

"I'm just going to worry where he's at," answered Sentinel, storming further forward.

Arriving at Elita's house, the world seemed cold and broken. Sentinel felt the pain of earlier draining. He didn't want to care anymore. It wasn't his fault Optimus decided to be stupid and push him out of the way. He didn't ask to be pushed aside. Sentinel stopped at Elita's door. He was rarely allowed inside and when he was he often snuck in. Elita opened the door, motioning him inside. He followed without a word.

"Elita? Is that you sweetie?"

"Yeah, mom," replied Elita, closing the door beside Sentinel.

"You missed our guest."

"Who?" Elita asked, moving toward the voice with Sentinel slowly behind.

"Oh, Magnus stopped by for a moment. He asked a favor for us."

Entering the room, Elita stopped dead. Sentinel entered slowly after, curious. He froze just the same. Elita soon smiled, rushing into the room, finding Optimus on the couch. Sentinel simply stood in the doorway, dazed.

"Optimus!" cheered Elita, hugging him.

"Ow…" whispered Optimus, opening one optic.

"How'd you get here, stupid?" giggled Elita.

"I don't remember," answered Optimus, lying back down.

"He's a friend of yours, Elita?"

Turning around, Elita noticed her mother behind her. She was sweet elderly bot, holding some food on a tray. Elita smiled brighter, nodding. She glanced back at Sentinel. He seemed slightly upset, but turned away before Elita could see more. Her smile lessened.

"Magnus stopped by with him," explained Elita's mother. "He was pretty banged up, poor thing."

"Primus, are you okay?" Elita gasped, remembering the damage Optimus had sustained.

"I'm better," smiled Optimus.

"Magnus saved you?" mumbled Sentinel, coming up behind Elita.

"Magnus?" repeated Optimus, sitting up.

"You…you don't know who Magnus is?" Elita questioned.

Optimus simply shook his head as a response. It made his head hurt again. Elita's mother set down the tray, leaving the room for a chirping noise. Glancing back quickly, Elita found Sentinel refusing optic contact again. She huffed, slapping him in the knee. He cringed but made no noise.

"Ultra Magnus is the Autobots," explained Elita. "So, you were saved by the Autobot commander. The leader of the Elite guard!"

"Ultra Magnus…" mumbled Optimus, eyeing the floor in thought.

"Oh, I almost forgot!"

The three turned, watching Elita's mother return with something in hand. It was small, the size of a data pad. She handed it to Elita, before leaving to a louder chirping noise from the other room. Elita looked at with Sentinel and Optimus looking over it. It was a beautifully designed invitation. Sentinel's mouth dropped, snatching the pad from Elita.

"It's a free ticket to the Elita guard!" he hissed. "By the All Spark!"

"Sentinel," snapped Elita, swiping it back. "Don't talk like that."

"Oh please," grumbled Sentinel, shrugging lightly and walking away.

"Is it really a free pass?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah. You've been cordially invited to try out for the Elita guard. This is basically a free pass to training," explained Elita, "But you're way under age for this."

"Wonderful," sighed Optimus.

"We're only a few stellar cycles off," smiled Elita, handing him the pad. "I'm sure it'll be interesting to try."

"I don't know…" mumbled Optimus, sitting up.

"Keep it," she begged. "Please."

"Fine," sighed Optimus, standing up.

"Great!" Elita giggled.

She jumped to her feet, hugging him and kissing Optimus lightly on the cheek. He blushed warmly, hiding his smile with pure surprise. He was looking at the entrance, where he watched Sentinel glaring at him.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I hate school, have I mentioned that?"

Optimus stood in the doorway to the classroom, Sentinel beside him. Optimus was still damaged, as very well seen on the bandage on his arm. He'd gotten the bandage, supposedly, from Ultra Magnus during the mystery half repairs he'd gotten before going to Elita's. He didn't remember a thing.

"Just remember," Sentinel sighed. "Don't tell a soul about Ultra Magnus, got it!"

Sentinel hadn't talked to Optimus at all the previous night, making Optimus very uncomfortable. This morning, he was his usual happy self, without a care in the world. Class started in a few minutes and they figured it was smart to go over their game plan. There were to be several questions about the bandage and rumors of an accident. Ultra Magnus was not to be mentioned.

"Right," mumbled Optimus, looking weary. "Are you sure we couldn't skip a day?"

"Elita would've had our heads," replied Sentinel with a gulp. He would've preferred skipping as well. Optimus was terrible at keeping secrets.

They entered the classroom, finding very few bots there. The other classmates, however, were of the gossiping femme class. They smiled at the two's entry, until noticing the bandage. They perked, finding a story to talk of with friends. Optimus groaned, beginning backward. Sentinel grabbed him by his good hand and stopped him.

"Remember Elita. If we get another tardy she is going to kill us!" whispered Sentinel.

"I don't want to do this," replied Optimus, in a similar hushed tone.

"Just keep your mouth shut, you're good at that," nodded Sentinel, patting Optimus on the back before entering the classroom fully.

"Wonderful," groaned Optimus, entering.

He took his seat near the front of the room, close to the teacher's desk and the door. Sentinel sat two seats behind him. The femme bots whispered a moment before breaking into two groups, one for Sentinel and the other for Optimus. Sentinel leaned back as the group arrived. Optimus simply turned red in the face.

At first Sentinel tried to ignore them, but glancing up at the squirming Optimus, he sighed and got up. He moved up, sitting next to Optimus. He still leaned back in his seat. Optimus looked at him, pleading for help. Sentinel knew the look well. He placed his hands behind his head and his feet on the table. Optimus gulped.

Slowly the rest of the class pulled in. Each noticed the huddled group of femmes around Optimus and Sentinel. The next thing they noticed was the bandage. Whispering started slowly, making Optimus sink in his chair. He nearly fell out twice before the bell finally rang and the teacher entered. She offered a glare for both Sentinel and Optimus. Finally Optimus fell out of his chair, landing on his backside hard. He groaned.

"Teacher!"

Optimus slowly stood up, pulling his seat back out. Sentinel looked up at him, hiding the expression that he wanted to laugh. Optimus frowned at him. This only encouraged Sentinel's laughter. The two were barely listening to the questioning femme bot in front of them. She was asking the important question of why Optimus was wearing bandage.

"That is a wonderful question," hissed the teacher.

Optimus and Sentinel knew well that the teacher didn't like them, not even in the slightest. She had mild respect for Optimus but it was clouded ever so slightly by her hatred for Sentinel. Since the two came as a package, she despised them both.

"So tell us Optimus?" hummed the femme bot, turning toward him. "Do tell us what happened."

Sentinel didn't have to look to see how bright Optimus was blushing. The fool didn't have the words to tell what really happened, much less make up something that happened. Sentinel sighed, pulling Optimus back down into his seat. He then looked from the perking femme bots around them to the glaring teacher.

"I don't think it's really important to know, is it?" shrugged Sentinel.

"I suppose it could be left up to the imagination," purred the teacher. "Stealing, recklessness, lying…the list could go on forever."

"We don't have to tell you anything," snapped Sentinel, stopping Optimus before he could talk.

"Believe me, I can make you talk…" hissed the teacher, leaning forward.

"Sentinel, don't," begged Optimus.

"C'mon," yawned Sentinel. "Don't be such a party pooper."

"So what really happened Optimus?" purred one of the surrounding femme bots.

"Yeah?" hummed the others.

"I…um, well…" stuttered Optimus.

"Don't overload him, now," laughed Sentinel.

Optimus over at Sentinel. The blue bot laughed. Somehow, Optimus frowned at this. It was Sentinel who pulled him down into this mess, as usual. He was told by Sentinel not to tell anyone. He was told by Sentinel to keep quiet or lie. He…he pushed Sentinel out of the way of the truck.

"What?" growled Optimus, holding his temper in slightly.

"You get so frazzled so easily," chuckled Sentinel. "You should keep your cool, you big sparkling."

Optimus slowly clenched a fist as Sentinel laughed. He never felt angry like this. When he argued with Sentinel, he never felt mad like this but somehow he felt twice as much furious. He couldn't explain it. He slammed his chair back, standing up.

"I'm only 'frazzled' because you keep trying to tell me what to do," snapped Optimus. "Everything you tell me to do get me in trouble!"

"Maybe because you're a sissy," remarked Sentinel, standing up.

"Boys…" hissed the teacher, warningly.

"I'm not the one who said to lie," whispered Optimus.

"I'm not the one who was an idiot and got hit by a truck," replied Sentinel.

"I got hit by a truck because I pushed you out of the way!" shouted Optimus.

Silence fell over the classroom. Half expected an all out war, as usually expected from Optimus and Sentinel. Nothing happened though. The two glared at one another for a long time. Sentinel had no remark to counter. He couldn't find one that he was certain Optimus couldn't counter back. He'd never lost an argument with Optimus before.

Optimus sighed, standing up straight. Ripping off his bandage, he turned around, heading toward the door. All optics watched him. Sentinel groaned, slamming his fist on the table top. Optimus stopped, standing in the doorway, and looked back. Sentinel growled.

"You wouldn't be anywhere without me!" snapped Sentinel.

"I'd probably be a whole lot better off without you," whispered Optimus, shaking his head.

"Don't you leave! I'm talking to you!" ordered Sentinel.

Somehow that command was what broke Optimus finally. Turning around, Optimus was fixed on punching Sentinel square in the jaw. It didn't make it that far. Something on his once bandaged arm opened up, launching a cable out. The window was shattered in the process. It retracted before anyone could truly notice it. The compartment closed, fading into the colors on his arm. Optimus stood in awe.

A brief nanoclick of silence and Optimus was gone before a word could be spoken. Sentinel continued to stand, glaring at the door. The class turned to the shattered window. The teacher was frantically calling the principal, trying hard to explain the situation. Words failed her.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Optimus didn't have many hiding places that Sentinel and Elita didn't know about. What placed Sentinel didn't know about, Elita did. Optimus only had one that he only knew about. Optimus hadn't visited this hiding place in stellar cycles. After all, it wasn't very pleasant to memory. The old, burnt down building probably wouldn't be very pleasant to anyone. So Optimus sat alone in small broken room.

Optimus sat completely alone, thinking to himself quietly. Sentinel wouldn't care to find Optimus but Elita would be furious. Optimus looked up, taking in the old room. The walls were now a painted on black. The windows were shattered. The floor was cluttered. Fallen toys and furniture were spread out across the floor randomly. Optimus looked up, at the dead toy in his hand. It was familiar and special.

Optimus looked further up at his arm. He rubbed it lightly. He couldn't feel the compartment on his arm. He didn't remember having it before. He had no recollection of getting it. He looked at his other arm. Did he have the same thing on the other arm? He seemed frightened by that thought, pulling it away from himself. He looked at his hands, dropping the toy. He was growing worried about what other modifications he might have gotten during his blackout period. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling his knees up and closing his optics.

"This can't be happening," whispered Optimus, shaking his head.

Optimus felt like he was almost in a nightmare. He only wished he remembered what happened to him or what was going on with him.

Meanwhile, Sentinel was marching home. He tried hard not to think about Optimus or the events in the classroom. It somehow slipped into his mind more and more though. Reaching the small so-called house, Sentinel found Elita waiting for him with a tapping foot. Her arms were crossed. She noticed Optimus was missing.

"Where is he?" she snarled.

"Who?" smiled Sentinel, slipping past her.

"You know who! Where's Optimus!" she howled.

"He broke down during class was all," shrugged Sentinel, gathering some leftover Energon.

"I know. I didn't ask what happened to Optimus. I asked where is he!" Elita called, kicking Sentinel down. He growled.

"I'm not his keeper," Sentinel hissed.

Wrong tone. Elita frowned, kicking Sentinel up onto his feet. Sentinel knew only once when Elita kicked his skid plates. That was after he called her a sissy femme bot. She kicked his aft into next week. Now was much worse. Sentinel collapsed onto the ground, losing the Energon he'd acquired. Elita snarled at him.

"Don't make me repeat myself," she grumbled.

"I don't know where he is!" howled Sentinel. "He just ran off! He did this weird thing with a like grapple thing."

"Grapple?" Elita perked.

"It came right out of his arm," explained Sentinel, rubbing his arm.

"By Primus, where'd he get that?" gasped Elita.

"Who knows! It came from the same part of his arm that the bandage came from," Sentinel offered.

"That bandage was leftover from Ultra Magnus treating the repairs," Elita whispered. "You don't think he upgraded him?"

"That's the only explanation I know of," Sentinel sighed, leaning back and getting comfortable in his fallen position.

"We need to go find him," Elita sniffled. "I don't like him being out on his own."

"I bet I know where he's at," mumbled Sentinel.

"Where!" gasped Elita.

"What's the magic word?" chuckled Sentinel.

"Where!" ordered Elita, lifting him off the ground.

"Probably his old home. I never knew the location. He never told me," huffed Sentinel.

"We need to find his home then," sighed Elita, dropping Sentinel to the ground.

"How?" questioned Sentinel.

"I suppose we could search through the family information section in the library," Elita offered.

"They have that?" Sentinel mumbled.

"Yes," snapped Elita, leaving. "Optimus should be listed; he was older enough before losing his family."

"Wonderful, a history lesson. It's as if he never left," snickered Sentinel, following Elita.

A/N

Brief and simply but I'm sure important information hides somewhere in there. –Shrugs-


	12. Chapter 11

A/N

I supposed this is a long awaited chapter for this story. It's also rather long. Lots happen. Enjoy.

Chapter 11

"Have I mentioned that I don't like libraries?"

Sentinel stood with Elita in the large library. It was lined with shelves, holding several more data pads. Few bots sat at the randomly placed tables, reading data pads happily. Some weren't so happy about the reading. Sentinel was slowly tugged along by Elita as they went to back where the family information was located. Sentinel continued to grumble.

"Shhh," ordered Elita, "We're supposed to be quiet."

"I don't want to be quiet," hissed Sentinel.

"Shut it, this is your fault," grumbled Elita.

"My fault!" gasped Sentinel, getting hissed orders of silence from all around.

Elita didn't reply to gasp. She slowly trudged through the library heading for the family information section. It was a rather small section but only from the outside. Opening a data pad, one would find that each data pad held at least two hundred different families within. Elita stopped in the middle of the section, looking back at Sentinel.

"Who don't have a last name," mumbled Elita.

"Perfect, can we go home now?" complained Sentinel.

"No!" snapped Elita.

"What, you expect us just to go through all of the data pads looking!" growled Sentinel.

"I'm just…curious," whispered Elita.

"Let's go," yawned Sentinel.

"No, I'll find it," nodded Elita, grabbing a random data pad.

"Oh please," grumbled Sentinel, marching off.

Elita sat through seven data pads before finding herself sleeping. Opening her optics lightly, she found Sentinel shaking her awake. He pulled her to her feet. She felt defeats and worried. She still didn't know where Optimus was. She hugged onto Sentinel.

"I'm such an idiot," she sniffled.

"No you're not. I'm the idiot," sighed Sentinel, separating the hug. "Here"

Elita looked up at him. He wasn't looking at her, his face turned away slightly. She looked down at his hand. It was small card. She took it gently. Looking at it closely, she smiled. The card stated simply the name Pax in large letters at the top and three names listed below. Elita smiled, reading the name listed at the bottom. Orion "Optimus" Pax. Data pad 750.

"Thank you, Sentinel!" she cheered, hugging him tighter.

"Get off of me!" Sentinel screamed. The library hissed at him.

Elita dashed off, searching for the data pad. It was among the last ones. The Pax family was among the last ones listed. The father was Alpha, an elder bot who taught at one of the few left education facilities as a history professor. The mother was Sigma, a beautiful femme bot who cared enough for her spark mate to have the same profession.

"No wonder Optimus is a history nut," mumbled Sentinel, reading over Elita's shoulder. "Both his guardians probably told him history lessons as bed time stories."

"Look, an address!" cheered Elita.

"Where?" hummed Sentinel, holding the data pad up.

"A small house in the upper side of town," Elita nodded, closing the data pad. "Got it."

"Upper side? Optimus had quite the family," smiled Sentinel.

"Let's go," mumbled Elita. "We need to find him."

"Or we could just let him go," groaned Sentinel.

"Never," growled Elita, storming past.

"I thought so," sighed Sentinel, following slowly.

The house seemed smaller than he remembered. Optimus marched around the house, trying to remember how the house once was in its previous glory. The memory of the house made it seem so much nicer than it was now. Optimus understood the reasons of the previous light and the current gloom. He tried his hardest to block the memory out though, leaving it at playing with his family and starting it when meeting Sentinel.

Eventually, Optimus sat in the center on the largest room on the first floor. It was quaint, even though it was a little charred. Optimus kept his memories in line as he sat, contemplating. He had to think about the argument with Sentinel. Thinking through the battle, Optimus sighed. It was nothing worse than the other battles and arguments with Sentinel, he shouldn't have taken offense now.

"I…I did save him though," whispered Optimus slowly. "It's like…he doesn't even appreciate that I did. It's like…he's even more made at me."

Optimus sighed, pulling himself in closer. He did have a small feeling that Sentinel was mad at him for saving his life. It was a rather quick reflex, when Optimus pushed Sentinel aside. His mind didn't even seem to process it. His spark did. Optimus sighed, closing his optics. He hated thinking deep like that. Spark reaction…please.

There was a creak of the door opening. Instinctively, Optimus leapt to his feet. Barely looking at the door, he ran upstairs. The stairs creaked under the weight, threatening death. Optimus quickly raised one arm. The unfamiliar cord launched outward, gripping the showing ceiling frame. It hooked and reeled him, dodging the shifting stairs. Landing of the second floor, Optimus disappeared into another room.

Meanwhile, Elita opened the front door the furthest it could, which wasn't much. She entered slowly with Sentinel close behind. They looked around. While Sentinel continued around the rest of the first floor. Elita stood the main room, holding her hands tight. Sentinel returned shortly.

"He isn't on this floor," shrugged Sentinel.

"Can you just imagine this…I mean, losing your family like this," whispered Elita.

"C'mon," groaned Sentinel. "Like he really remembers that."

"You never know," mumbled Elita, looking up the stairs. "Optimus!"

"Are you crazy?" gasped Sentinel, pulling her away.

Optimus peered around the wall. He watched Sentinel and Elita argue a moment. How did his friends find him here? He sighed, pulling away. Slowly, he slumped down until he sat. With his friends here, somehow the memories seemed stronger. He groaned, pulling in his legs. He faintly listened to the two arguing downstairs.

"We need to find him, Sentinel," whispered Elita.

"If he doesn't want to be found, we don't look," shrugged Sentinel.

"What if he wants to be found, but he's too afraid to ask?" countered Elita.

There was a nervous creak of the ceiling above. Sentinel instantly jumped backward, stumbling on the broken floor. Elita looked around. The house was screeching something awful. Sentinel grabbed Elita by the wrist, pulling her toward the door. The ceiling creaked again, dropping lower. Sentinel stopped by the door, just before the doorway collapsed. He cursed under his breath.

"Now what?" gasped Elita.

"How should I know?" howled Sentinel, pulling her back.

The ceiling groaned, lowering again. Sentinel looked up and growled. He looked around, for a way out. The house was falling to pieces. Elita looked up at sentinel, hoping that he'd find a way out. There was snapping sound, followed quickly by the sound of cord wrapping around a pole.

"Sentinel," whispered Elita, pulling on his arm and pointing up.

Looking up, sentinel found the ceiling barely above collapsing. He gulped. Something tugged around him, pulling him closer to Elita. The two screamed as something pulled them upstairs quickly. Landing on the top step, they watched the ceiling above bottom stairs fall.

"By Primus!" screamed Sentinel.

Elita looked around her waist. The blue tipped cord unraveled, withdrawing. She watched it uncurl, returning to a hidden compartment on Optimus's arm. It clicked shut. Optimus let out a sigh of relief, the other cord that had been wrapped to the wall also uncurling.

"Nice catch," offered Elita, standing.

"This house is trying to kill us!" howled Sentinel.

"There should be a fire escape in the spare room," hummed Optimus, walking cautiously.

"You sure?" questioned Sentinel.

"Positive," answered Optimus. "How do you think I escaped this burning house the first time?"

Optimus passed both of them, carefully walking down the hall. Elita helped Sentinel up, and the two proceeded to follow him. Looking at the walls, Elita could easily see where the tongue of the flames had hit. Walking slowly behind Optimus, she heard a crack as she stepped on something. Looking down, she found a small photo frame. The photo flickered, barely holding onto the digital frame. Sentinel pushed passed her, urging her on. She lifted the photo and continued after her friends.

They entered a small room. It looked neat, barely burned. The window was open and an old ladder held onto the sill tightly. Optimus looked back at Elita and Sentinel. Though Elita tried to go first, Sentinel pushed her back.

"I'll test it," he nodded, climbing down.

It held on strong. Sentinel stood at the bottom, motioning for the next to come down. Elita looked up at Optimus. He had a sure expression on him, as if he was thinking of something deeply. She couldn't pin it. Usually she could see what Optimus was thinking but suddenly, he was hiding his thoughts better.

"You go next, Elita," offered Optimus.

"But…" gasped Elita.

"Don't worry," smiled Optimus.

It wasn't a real smile.

Elita nodded lightly, slowly climbing down the ladder. She constantly looked down at Sentinel. She was getting frightened. She could hear the creaks of the falling house and the aging ladder. Reaching for the next lower rung, Elita felt it snap in her hands and her foot slip. She couldn't get out a scream fast enough before she was falling. Another sound of a cord around a pole stopped her before she fell too long. Sentinel waited beneath her ready to catch.

"Thanks Optimus," Elita hummed, dropping into Sentinel's arms.

"No problem," he answered, retracting his cord lightly.

"Your ladder's dead," called Sentinel, setting Elita down.

"Don't worry, I've got this now," Optimus nodded, attaching the tip of the grapple to the roof.

He slowly scaled down. As his foot touched the ground, the roof fell in. his cord slipped and retracted. Optimus looked to Sentinel with a smile. Sentinel chuckled, giving a light punch to Optimus's shoulder. The two laughed lightly. It didn't last long before Elita tugged on both of them.

"Can we leave now? I think I'm having a spark attack," whimpered Elita.

"Sure, we'll take ya home," nodded Sentinel.

"What a day, right," hummed Optimus.

"By the way, Optimus," mumbled Sentinel. "I'm sorry about what I said in class. I guess…I was just…"

"Forget about it," shrugged Optimus.

With that, Sentinel and Optimus took Elita home, retelling the house adventure with slight modifications.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What do you think the academy is like?"

The Academy gates were tall and currently locked. It was late in the day, everything was closing down, but Optimus was simply curious. He'd known about the Academy, after all Sentinel set it as their goal in the future, but he'd never seen it before. Sentinel yawned, leaning upon the wall beside the gate.

"Optimus, I want to go home. It's been a long day," sighed Sentinel, optics half closed.

"I'm just curious," answered Optimus, glancing away from the gate to Sentinel. "If we're going to be here someday."

"You'll be going at least," shrugged Sentinel, "You've got a free ticket. Can we go home now?"

"I'm not going without you and Elita," promised Optimus, smiling. "We'll all go."

"Sure," mumbled Sentinel, closing his optics.

Optimus began to turn away. He still couldn't shake the worry about the future. What if he wasn't cut out for the Academy? What if he was kicked out? Optimus nudged Sentinel, waking the slumbering bot up. Sentinel yawned again, following Optimus slowly. He wasn't expecting a long night. There was a sudden scream, and Optimus was back at the gates, readying to climb over.

"Optimus!" called Sentinel, chasing after.

"What?" replied Optimus, halfway up the gate.

"We're not allowed in," groaned Sentinel in a hushed vote. "We could get jailed or worse for trespassing!"

"Someone screamed," whispered Optimus.

"Not our fight," answered Sentinel.

Optimus groaned, glancing from Sentinel through the gate. Lights were beginning to turn on. Calls were shouted, searching for the problem. Optimus rested his head on the gate, slipping down. Sentinel patted him on the back, reassuring him. Optimus sighed.

"I just wanted to help," he mumbled.

"I just want to keep you out of trouble," Sentinel chuckled.

They only walked a few steps before Optimus heard the faintest click. He quickly pushed Sentinel up against the wall, just as the gates blew out. Half of his audios out, Optimus could faintly hear the old bomb alarms from the war begin to start up. He'd been knocked to the ground, with Sentinel frantically trying to get him to his feet again.

"Please get. C'mon, Optimus get up!" ordered Sentinel.

"I'm fine," nodded Optimus, slowly getting up. "I'm fine."

"Don't do that to me again!" shouted Sentinel, pushing Optimus back down.

"Alright," answered Optimus, getting up again. "What was that?"

Time seemed to slow as Optimus caught glimpse of a dark colored bot running off through the smoke. One thing was for certain. Red optics. Sentinel looked back and almost missed Optimus disappearing after the Decepticon. Sentinel stifled a yelp, chasing after Optimus.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he groaned, rounding the corner after Optimus.

Sentinel couldn't catch up enough to tell Optimus to stop without waking up some of the neighborhood, but then again, they were probably already up and frightened. The old alarm systems were howling form the old war. Everyone was up, there was no denying it. Somehow, all Sentinel could focus on was getting his idiot friend away from this chase before he got himself nearly killed again.

"You're not a hero, kid," Sentinel snarled. "You're not."

There was another explosion, not too far ahead of Sentinel. It didn't take long for Sentinel to reach it. Smoke and flames spilled out, trying to burn the sky. A silhouetted form stood before the flames, looking into them. When the figure looked back, Sentinel saw the glow of Optimus's bright blue optics. His friend offered a smile to Sentinel. Sirens were growing closer as Sentinel slowly stepped forward.

"Optimus!" howled Sentinel, grapping Optimus by the shoulders, "Are you mad!"

"I'm sorry," smirked Optimus.

"What are you smiling about!" snapped Sentinel, shaking Optimus to and fro.

"I did it," Optimus chuckled. "You should've seen me. I did it!"

"Did what?" gasped Sentinel.

The sirens stopped behind Sentinel. He looked back at the three cars lined up behind him. They soon transformed into three of the Elite. They didn't look happy. Sentinel groaned, pulling at Optimus to move. Optimus didn't move, standing his ground. One of the Elite members soon reached the two, standing before tall before them. He looked them over, considering them.

"Get lost, you two," the Elite guard ordered.

"Not just yet," answered Optimus.

"Optimus," mumbled Sentinel, yanking on him.

"I think you've done enough," the guard snarled, grasping Optimus by the arm.

"Sir!"

One of the other Elite guard members had gone into the flame. The fire had been put out by the third. As Sentinel turned to look to the bot standing in the flames, he noticed something he hadn't before. Optimus had his left arm out, the small compartment on his arm opened and the cord slinking out and into where the fire sat. It was grasped onto the Con. Optimus smiled at Sentinel.

"Well?" Optimus hummed.

"Alright, kid," snarled the first guard. "Get lost, before I change my mind."

The cord detached, returning to Optimus's arm. The young bot rubbed it. The cord still burned with the flames. He turned to Sentinel, offering a smile. Sentinel sighed, shaking his head.

"Can we go home now?" Sentinel pleaded.

"Not quite yet."

Optimus and Sentinel looked up wearily. Sentinel sighed as Optimus gulped. Before them stood a fourth bot, one that didn't drive up with the original three, but he certainly held more power, with the large hammer in one hand.

"It's going to be a long night, isn't it?" yawned Sentinel.

"Oh yeah," sighed Optimus.

"Ultra Magnus, sir, you can't seriously take them in, even for questioning!" gasped a guard.

"I want to hear," the bot replied, cold and sure, "what they have to say."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Optimus knew very well how anxious Sentinel felt, the way he jittered was growing ever more aggravating. They had been placed in a small office room with a covered window, shadowing the room lightly. The bluish glow of the lights kept the room from being consumed by the dark. Ultra Magnus had left for a moment to talk to the guards who'd argued to entire way up with the two young bots.

"Could you stop moving?" Optimus whispered.

"I'm nervous," answered Sentinel, "This is Ultra Magnus. The leader of the Autobots. Commander of the Elite Guard!"

"I know, I know," sighed Optimus.

"I don't think you do!" snapped Sentinel.

"Oh?" grumbled Optimus. "It's not like you talk about this guy every other day. Practically praise him like he's Primus."

"Don't start with me, you!" snarled Sentinel, pointing a finger at him. "You've made me stay out all night without rest!"

"You could've left me," offered Optimus, looking away.

When Sentinel didn't answer, Optimus looked back to him, but Sentinel had turned away. Optimus sighed, eyeing the ground. He smiled lightly nudging Sentinel. The other looked up, smiling also. He nudged Optimus back. The two laughed lightly.

"What are we going to tell Elita?" mumbled Sentinel.

"The truth?" nodded Optimus.

"Must you be so goody-goody?" groaned Sentinel.

"Must be part of my programming," shrugged Optimus.

"Maybe," agreed Sentinel.

"Now…"

The two froze, looking over lightly at the entrance. Ultra Magnus came in, shutting the door behind him. He turned to face the two, and Optimus felt his spark stop. He'd never been truly interested in the leader of the Autobots as Sentinel was. Elita and Sentinel said it was best to know a future employee. Optimus never concerned himself with it but with the very bot standing before him now, Optimus could feel a sudden respect and fear burn.

"What are your boys' names?" addressed Ultra Magnus, walking toward the window.

"Sentinel, sir!" gasped Sentinel quickly.

"Optimus," mumbled Optimus, refusing optic contact.

Sentinel nudged him hard in the side. Optimus stifled his groan, glaring at Sentinel. His friend nodded toward Ultra Magnus, who had his back to the two. Optimus shrugged, so Sentinel nudged him and nodded toward Magnus again. Optimus sighed.

"Sir…"

"Optimus, we've met once before, correct? You were heavily damaged, do you remember?" Ultra Magnus hummed, glancing back.

"Barely," nodded Optimus. Sentinel glared at him. "Sir."

"Sentinel was among the friends you mentioned," recalled Magnus, turned around. "That would you?"

"Yes, sir," stuttered Sentinel.

"How long have you two been friends?" questioned Ultra Magnus, walking around.

"A long time, sir," Optimus whispered. "As long as I can remember."

"Since your family died, correct?"

Sentinel jumped more than Optimus did. He turned to look at Optimus and saw the sorrowful memory replay in his optics. Optimus sighed quietly, looking up from the ground. Sentinel turned away.

"Yes, sir," answered Optimus.

"Do you recall much of your family?" asked Magnus.

Sentinel looked back to Optimus. There was a shorter pause than the last time. Optimus didn't pause to think but answered rather quickly, without much emotion, and Sentinel was rather shocked by the answer.

"No, sir. I don't recall much of them," Optimus sighed.

"I see," whispered Magnus, looking away. "What about you, Sentinel? Do you recall your family?"

"Yes. It's hard to forget them," grumbled Sentinel. "The hardships and how they relaxed through my beating."

"Is there a reason to this," whispered Optimus under his breath, only for Sentinel to give him another sharp jab.

"You see," sighed Ultra Magnus, looking back out the window, "I find it interesting to see two bots from completely different positions come to be friends such as this. To come together in such a way to stop a rebellious Decepticon."

"Yep, we totally did that, sir," smirked Sentinel.

"Sentinel, we didn't really. Besides, I stopped the bot," whispered Optimus.

"Shut it!" snarled Sentinel.

"I've already extended the invitation to join the academy to you, Optimus," Ultra Magnus explained. "I saw determination and strong sense of hope. This time, I shall extend the invitation to both of you."

"Thank you, sir!" cheered Sentinel.

"But you both are still too young to attend just yet," nodded Ultra Magnus, marching back to the door.

"Right…" whimpered Sentinel.

"In two stellar cycles, you'll be old enough to attend the academy," sighed Magnus, opening the door, "until then, goodbye."

Two guards came in with loud footsteps. They stopped beside Sentinel and Optimus. Nudging them both lightly, they led the two young bots out. As they rounded the hallway corner, Ultra Magnus returned to his window. He opened the blinds to see out as the tattered courtyard of the academy. It'd be repaired by the time those two returned. There was faint knock at the door.

"Enter," ordered Ultra Magnus.

"Sir…"

Ultra Magnus turned to face the elder bot. He nodded lightly but motioned for the door to be closed. The door silently clicked shut and locked. The elder bot stood close to it though.

"I believe I saw two young mechs leave just now," the elder bot hummed.

"Yes," sighed Magnus. "Sentinel and Optimus, future Elita Guard members I hope."

"Optimus…" whispered the elder bot. "Alpha and Sigma's child?"

"Orion Pax, perhaps," agreed Ultra Magnus. "But we mustn't jump to conclusions so soon, should we Alpha Trion."

"True, true," nodded Alpha Trion. "But you extended invitations to the academy to two orphans?"

"They show initiative," argued Magnus, turned toward him.

"Or are you curious with Orion," questioned Trion. "If he is the offspring of Alpha and Sigma, than he could very well be the next leader of the Autobots."

"He's not afraid of death," Ultra Magnus sighed. "That is for sure. He'd die for his friends."

"True strength and friendship," nodded Alpha Trion.

"I look forward to seeing if Sentinel is of equal character," offered Ultra Magnus, looking back out the window.

"As would I and the rest of the council," Alpha Trion mumbled, turned to open the door. "What if this Optimus truly is Orion Pax?"

"Then my expectations for him will exceed that of the others," answered Ultra Magnus. "I will settle for nothing short of perfection."

"And if he is not?"

"Then he is no hero," sighed Ultra Magnus, closing his optics.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N

1. I know the age of the group has slipped a bit. I forgot to mention that the last chapters, starting at the gate, the group were in their teens and out of real youngling age. I supposed human time it'd be like between fourteen and sixteen during this time.

2. This is a really short chapter, I'm sorry. I forgot the purpose of this chapter so I just had a little conversation between Sentinel and Optimus for this chapter to give me some time for the next chapter. Plus it establishes something kind of important for the other chapters.

Chapter 14

"Title?"

"Prime."

"Weapon of choice?"

Optimus groaned, laying his head down. As usual Sentinel and Elita were discussing the future positions they would hold once they've touched Elite Guard status. It was growing tedious. For almost two entire stellar cycles they've done nothing by talk about it. They haven't even stopped by the gates since that one day two stellar cycles ago.

"Optimus, come on, what title would you have?" Elita smiled.

"I don't care…" groaned Optimus, crossing his arms.

"I could see you as a prime," shrugged Sentinel.

"You two could be the same level," giggled Elita.

"Can we go out?" Optimus sighed.

"What's up with you?" snapped Sentinel, getting to his feet.

"We've locked ourselves in this old run down clubhouse for nearly an entire solar cycle," Optimus yawned. "I'm getting anxious."

"You, anxious," chuckled Sentinel. "I'd love to see that."

"Ha, ha," mumbled Optimus, closing his optics.

The clubhouse had been built three or four stellar cycles back. It was safer than going to the tunnels. There were chairs with a table, a small bed, an old radio system and screen to watch news programs. Elita sat at the table, Sentinel stood close by and Optimus lay on the bed. Sentinel kicked at the bed Optimus rested on.

"Well, Prime, what do you want to do?" mocked Sentinel.

"Don't call me a Prime," ordered Optimus, opening his optics to look at Sentinel.

"I can totally see that though," smirked Elita. "Optimus Prime."

"Sentinel Prime and Optimus Prime," hummed Sentinel. "Yep."

"Where'd that leave me, huh, Sentinel," snapped Elita.

"How should I know?" argued Sentinel. "Do they even let femmes into the academy?"

"They better," growled Elita, standing up.

"And if they don't?" smirked Sentinel.

"I won't go," answered Optimus.

"Oh, Optimus, don't say that," gasped Elita, dashing to the bed side.

"It's true though. I won't go unless we're all there," nodded Optimus.

"I won't go either," agreed Sentinel.

"Suppose there's no changing your stubborn heads," smiled Elita, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hey, Optimus, isn't your upgrade tomorrow?" Sentinel questioned, clearing away the game from the table.

"Yes," whimpered Optimus.

"Don't be scared," Elita pleaded. "You'll scare me to go. Mine's next week!"

"I've already been upgraded. It isn't bad, you two," laughed Sentinel.

"You sure," sniffled Elita, looking at Sentinel with pleaded optics.

Optimus looked over at them. Elita was leaned up against Sentinel, hands on his chest. He held onto her wrists. Their faceplates were near touching. Optimus turned away before they did. He closed his optics again, trying to ignore them. They'd been dating for a full stellar cycle tomorrow.

"Let's go back to my house," Elita smirked, leaving. "And best be quick boys."

"We'll be right with you," waved Sentinel, sitting on the bed beside Optimus.

"What?" snapped Optimus.

"Wondering something," Sentinel answered, nudging Optimus lightly.

"About?" Optimus sighed, sitting up. He rubbed his optics.

"About your nightmares," whispered Sentinel, looking at Optimus.

"I told you, it's nothing," Optimus nodded, standing up. "We should catch up with her before she makes a bet."

"Come on, Optimus, you've been having these nightmares for half a stellar cycle!" gasped Sentinel, standing up. "You barely get any recharge anymore."

"And what do expect to do about this, hmm?" hummed Optimus, exiting the clubhouse.

"Tell Elita for one thing," called Sentinel, chasing after. "She could give us, you know, a smart idea."

"I don't want her to worry about me, Sentinel," sighed Optimus, glancing back at him.

"Then we could see a medic," offered Sentinel, catching up.

"And waste what little credits we have, I don't think so," snapped Optimus.

"Right," mumbled Sentinel. "That brings us back to Elita…"

"Drop it, Sentinel. These dreams of mine are none of your business anyway," Optimus assured.

"Yeah, but I have to wake up too when you snap up, screaming," grumbled Sentinel. "Can you at least tell me what these nightmares are about?"

"I don't know," shrugged Optimus. "They change sometimes. There's always…this white light like at the end of the dark tunnel. It's always there."

"Weird," smirked Sentinel.

"Hey!" called Elita from far ahead. "Hurry up you idiots!"

"Should we tell her?" nudged Sentinel.

"No, Sentinel," pleaded Optimus. "Keep this between us."

"But," gasped Sentinel.

"No buts," ordered Optimus. "If you do anything for me in your life time, let this be it!"

Sentinel thought it over, his optics looking around to refuse optic contact with Optimus. Finally he met them and sighed. He nodded, rubbing the back of his head. Optimus smiled, nodding as well. Sentinel pushed past him, running to catch up with Elita. Optimus stood a moment, simply watching them until their faceplates touched, then he turned away out of spark ache.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Just remember, don't be scared and don't be afraid to suggest something different," Sentinel explained. "It's not like this bot knows what he's doing."

Optimus stood as relaxed as he possibly could. Just because Sentinel told him to relax didn't mean he would be. It was like back when they were kids and Sentinel told him to remain calm when there was a huge Insecticon on his back. That didn't stop him from screaming. Now was no different as they stood before the medic's office. It was the cheapest place they could find without being illegal or simply disgusting. Sentinel leaned on Optimus's shoulder, reminding him for the fifth time not to be scared.

"Shouldn't this bot know what he's doing?" Optimus mumbled.

"Oh please," snickered Sentinel. "He says all these weird alt mode options for bots but they work."

"Are you sure about this?" Optimus sighed, looking at Sentinel.

"Positive. Now get going!"

Sentinel shoved Optimus into the little square building. Looking around, it wasn't very pleasant to the optic. On one of the walls was a huge poster identifying different alt modes and upgrades. There were various types but nothing seemed to jump out. A stifled cough drew Optimus's attention toward an old bot in the opposite doorway. He looked fragile and wearing down the stellar cycles.

"I'm uh…" Optimus sputtered.

"Upgrade or transformation?" the bot yawned.

"Transformation," Optimus sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I'll be honest. I've got no idea what I'm doing…"

"You look like a class 8," the bot mumbled, pointing at the poster. "It's a little compact but nice treads. Not like anyone actually listens to my opinion."

"Seems fine to me," Optimus shrugged. "Why should I try and argue with a medic?"

The bot looked at Optimus with tired optics. He looked Optimus over a few times before offering a little smile. He was expecting Optimus to be joking about the decision. He clapped his hands together before motioning toward the little doorway he'd come from. Optimus walked in with an unsure smile.

"You're the first bot who trusts my choice," the medic smirked. "I'm so glad. Bots argue with me so much I've practically dug myself into debt."

"I'm sorry," Optimus mumbled.

"The berth is right there," he pointed to the slab of metal in the center of the room. "This shouldn't take long in the slightest."

"That's good," Optimus smiled. "My friends are waiting outside for me."

"A nice bot with nice friends methinks," the medic laughed. "What's your name?"

"Optimus."

"What a nice name," the medic sighed. "Now, the transformation dog goes down deep and into several positions so I'll have to put you into statis for a bit, alright?"

"Fine by me," shrugged Optimus, lying back. "How long will the statis last?"

"Depends on the bot, I'm afraid," the medic nodded. "But you shouldn't worry about that…"

Optimus closed his optics, and they didn't reopen for a long time. It was pleasant for a while, the feeling of silence and peace. Then it started, just like any other time he went into recharge. The nightmares began playing slowly. Simple voices shouting at the same time, and a light, blinding to any optic, shone at the end of a tunnel. It almost seemed to call Optimus forward.

For once, there was a voice he remembered. Though he wished it wasn't. The voice was frightened and fading away as quick as it came. It screamed against the echoes of the other voices. If he could, Optimus would've cringed. He'd never heard Elita scream in such a way. Soon the voice faded, and no amount of wishing could make it go away from memory. A new voice ended the dream, snapping Optimus awake.

_"This is all your fault!"_

"Optimus, you okay?"

Optimus sat up quickly from the nightmare's end, nearly colliding with Sentinel. The blue bot jumped back, nearly screaming but kept it hidden in his throat. He frowned at Optimus but soon caught sight of Optimus leaned over, regaining his thoughts.

"Optimus?" whispered Sentinel.

"Huh?" Optimus mumbled, looking at Sentinel lightly.

"You don't look so good," groaned Sentinel. "Did that medic poison you or something?"

"Nah," Optimus chocked a chuckle. "He's a good bot. It was just my nightmare."

"Again with the nightmare?" gasped Sentinel. "You should get it checked!"

"I'm fine," Optimus sighed, jumping off the berth. "Let's get going."

"At least tell Elita about this," urged Sentinel, slinging one arm over Optimus's shoulder.

"Tell Elita what?"

The two froze at the sound of Elita in the doorway. She held crossed arms and thick frown. It soon merged into a smile for the two. They chuckled lightly. Elita sighed, motioning out the door. Sentinel rushed out first, followed by a slower Optimus.

"Seriously, what aren't you telling me?" grumbled Elita to Optimus.

"It's nothing Elita, I promise," smiled Optimus.

"You are a horrible liar Optimus," Elita huffed, turning away. "I wish you'd be honest with me."

"It's nothing," repeated Optimus.

"Optimus!" snapped Elita, shooting daggers.

"It's just a couple of nightmares I've been having. Voices that don't make any sense, okay," Optimus sighed. "I didn't want to worry you."

"Optimus, I want to know these things. I couldn't care less if it meant life or death to me, tell me when something's bothering you," whispered Elita, smiling lightly. "Anything."

"Oh, Elita," hummed Sentinel from outside the medic's building.

"Stupid Sentinel," Elita smiled, running lightly out the door to find Sentinel.

"Anything, huh?" mumbled Optimus with a sigh. "Like I could admit that…"


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was strange to see the gates of the Academy open. For some long they remained closed, like a part of Optimus's life he would never see. To see them open, Optimus felt like nothing could go wrong. That feeling lasted but a moment. Sentinel passed quickly in front of him, Elita around his arm. Optimus sighed, trailing behind them quietly, without speaking as the two talked happily.

The yard of the academy was wide and long, stretching as far as any optics could see. Several small stout buildings were decorated around it, bots entering and exiting often. They didn't seem to care as the three crossed the yard toward a group near the edge. Optimus looked at the bots passing around, but felt like someone was watching him. No matter how hard he looked he couldn't find where the staring optics were.

Finally, they arrived at the back of the yard where several other young bots stood. Each held a special card in their hands similar to the one Optimus held for him and his friends. One bot, brightly painted in orange and reds, aimed at the wall with a makeshift bow and arrow kit. Another stood leaned not far from the other's shooting spot with hands on his head and nodding, as if listening to music. Optimus smiled at the young bot but Sentinel soon nudged him.

"Look at this sad bunch of rejects," snapped Sentinel.

"Sentinel, that's not nice," Optimus argued.

"But it's the truth," smirked Sentinel.

"Why can't any of these bots be good Elite Guard material?" Optimus grumbled, narrowing his optics at Sentinel.

"Please," grumbled Sentinel, walking off.

Optimus gave a deep sigh, watching Sentinel make a name for himself but talking with some of the select bots around. Elita stood beside Optimus, smiling warmly as the two watched Sentinel prove himself a jerk to new people.

"Why do we hand out with him again?" hummed Elita, hugging onto Optimus's arm.

"I can't even remember," groaned Optimus.

"You should relax. There are plenty of bots here you could make friends with. Probably better than Sentinel," nodded Elita.

"But?"

"But no better than me," she winked, walking off to talk with the other bots as well.

"Hmm," smiled Optimus. "That is a true statement."

A dark shadowed formed over Optimus, and the young bot suddenly became perfectly aware of his situation. The training commander-tall, bulky and an elderly bot-he stormed past Optimus, practically ignore his presence. He walked up behind the bot with the arrows and shouted for a line to be formed. The poor bot, started with his arrow already drawn, launched the weapon away from his target and nearly hit the bot with the music. Both scrambled to get into a line. Optimus was the last to enter the quickly formed line.

"Now, listen up you lucky younglings. The only reason any of you get into this selective, Elita Guard entry is because someone high up has seen something great you can do. I, personally, think none of you are worth my time. Not a single one. Don't try and change it, coz it won't be changin' anytime soon," snapped the trainer. "Let's get this over with. Name and talent, got it!"

Optimus realized then and there that he had no idea what his talents were. He gulped, staring forward as Sentinel and Elita looked down the line. Sentinel frowned, watching the other bots perform. Perfect aim. Technologically savvy. Swimmer. Jumper. Nothing stood out to Sentinel. Finally he stood up straight, disregarding all the others. Elita sighed, watching all the others perform before glancing back at Optimus. He was stiff, looking forward into nothing with distant optics. His processor was no doubt half gone.

"Optimus, it'll be okay," begged Elita. "Relax."

"Relax? Relax! I have no talent to show!" gasped Optimus.

"What about those grapplers?" offered Elita. "Those are cool."

"Hardly," grumbled Optimus, eyeing the ground.

The trainer had reached close to the end of the line, stopped now in front of the bot with the bow and arrow. This weapon was quickly noted by the officer. The bright colored bot smiled, taking aim at the wall and firing one and twice into the first arrow. The officer shrugged, not caring much.

"Name, kid?" he snapped.

"Rodimus. Though friends call me Hot Rod," the bot smirked.

"Got no friends in here, kid," hissed the officer, leaning in close. "What about you, kid?"

He was now addressing the bot with hands on his head. The young bot didn't seem to notice the commander, simply nodding out to whatever music was playing of his private frequency. The trainer didn't seem to like this much, narrowing his optics at the young bot.

"Kid!" he howled, standing tall before him.

"Huh?" the bot replied, looking up and taking his hands off his head.

"Name? Ability? Now!" ordered the trainer.

"Names Jazz," nodded the young bot. "Ability? Bit of a Cyberninja."

"Bit of?"

The following moment was told to never be retold. Jazz was indeed a Cyberninja, the only one Optimus had seen. He managed to not only flip the trainer but to knock him back into the wall. Jazz didn't seem to take this as much, returning his hands to his head and restarting his music, this time humming out loud to the song. The commander snarled, getting back to his feet and moving down the line. He stood before Optimus in a worse mood than before. Optimus gulped.

"Name, kid?" the teacher snarled.

"Op-op-op…" sputtered Optimus, suddenly unable to form words.

"He's Optimus," assisted Elita, pushing Optimus forward. This was unhelpful, putting Optimus into more of a frozen state.

"Optimus, eh?" hummed the trainer. "Interesting."

"Interesting?" repeated Optimus.

"Let's see your ability."

Optimus stood a moment in complete blank expression. It wasn't the trainer any longer that was disturbing him. It was his own attitude that was aggravating him. He stood thinking it over along with his ability. Elita and Sentinel began to nudge him, begging for the trainer to keep moving. Nothing happened. The trainer scoffed, soon noticing the two nudging Optimus.

"You two?" he growled. "You got slips?"

"Slips…" mumbled Sentinel.

"Ya. The permission slip given by an officer."

"Uh," Sentinel blushed, snatching the one from Optimus's fumbling hands, "We were hoping this one would be enough to get all of us in."

"Not in the rules, kid. Get out!" ordered the trainer, pointing to the gates. "Like we'd let a street brat or a femme in here!"

Sentinel and Elita sighed. As they turned around to leave, Optimus finally broke out of his trance. He turned back to see the officer ordering the two away. Giving one look at the line quickly, Optimus ran to keep up with his friends. The officer grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping Optimus in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going!" he hissed.

"If my friends aren't staying, I'm not either," explained Optimus, shaking free. "Those are my rules."

"What kinda place do you take this for!" howled the officer, standing tall over Optimus.

"A rotten, segregated one," huffed Optimus, crossing his arms. "And a sexist one at that."

"Why you miserable, worthless…"

"Enough!"

Silence fell everywhere at once. Every optic fell upon Ultra Magnus as he walked across the yard from a nearby building. Optimus gulped. He couldn't recall Ultra Magnus from last time but, seeing him now, felt that this was a bot one could not easily forget. The bot was large and strong in build, pure optics, a strict expression and a hammer just barely taller than the already tall Autobot Commander. He stood beside the trainer, looking down at Optimus.

"Why, young Optimus," he remarked, "been staying out of trouble?"

"Haven't been hit by any more stray vehicles, if that's what the question implied," blushed Optimus.

"What seems to be the problem, Warpath?" hummed Ultra Magnus, looking to the trainer.

"Three kids think they can all use the same slip, that's the problem. I tell the two to leave and the third wants to leave now too," grumbled the trainer.

"Well, I don't see why we can't allow all three to join training," nodded Ultra Magnus. "So long as they can keep up."

"We can, sir!" gasped Sentinel, practically jumping over Optimus. "We can!"

"Sentinel," begged Elita, yanking him back with help from Optimus.

"But, sir," mumbled Warpath. "Abilities and such aside, we've got a street brat and a femme bot here!"

"A femme bot who comes from a very influential family and, no offence, but the youngling you does possess a slip also comes from the street," Ultra Magnus instructed. "All three are allowed to stay. Ability check is unnecessary. Continue with training as planned."

"But sir!" gaped Warpath.

"Do as I instructed you," glared Ultra Magnus, leaving. "We will continue this discussion after you've assigned the recruits their rooms."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Ultra Magnus, what is the meaning of this?"

Ultra Magnus stood before the two councilors and Warpath. He was facing out the window, looking out at the night sky and yard full of Elita Guard training housing. It felt like such a long time ago that he was living in them, with another Magnus looking over him. It was a memory he could no longer enjoy with the three looking over him. He sighed, turning to face them.

"Meaning of what?"

"Of Orion Pax."

_"Everyone Alright?"_

It was a strange and almost out of body experience. The dream was unlike that of previous ones. No flashing lights, no distant voices. All was seen, in not a bit blurry. Originally black, the world came into view almost as if he had opened his optics. It looked almost like a ship command center. Smoke poured in from nowhere, and bots lay out before him, fallen over their controls. He pushed up slowly, words coming out of his mouth that he never considered.

Not truly paying attention, Optimus barely heard his words until he was half way through the sentence. The rest proceeded as "Report". Optimus smiled at the thought anyway. It was almost as if he was in charge of some crew. Then again, it was a dream. The dream proceeded with him looking down. That's when the bad feelings started. A dark shadow seemed to form behind him.

Before Optimus could force himself awake, the dream had shifted into nightmare quicker than expected. A nightmare he couldn't quite escape. The dark figure grasped him by the shoulder, slamming him into the nearby wall, and pinning Optimus there. Struggling for freedom, the shadowed figure snarled.

_"The All Spark…Where is it!"_

The dream skipped a beat, almost purposefully avoiding whatever rescue managed to come. The figure was forced to move, getting a new grip upon Optimus's throat as he was pinned against another wall. The dream began to flicker, fading away as the mysterious figure leaned in close for one finally snarled sentence.

_"I grow…impatient…"_

Optimus sat up straight in his berth, panting heavily. A word escaped his vocalizers but he couldn't quite recall what it was. He looked around carefully, making sure he hadn't awoken anyone during his nightmare. Looking to his right, Optimus found Sentinel still in recharge. As was Rodimus to his left. Across from him, all three bots were still deep in recharge. No one had been awaken. Optimus groaned, pulling his knees to his chin. Out of all his nightmares, this was by far the worst.

"What reasons do you have for bringing in the Pax youngling?" snapped Alpha Trion.

"I've told you, have I not?" hummed Ultra Magnus, looking back out the window.

"You may be curious as to whether or not he is the Pax's son but we have reason to believe it is more than that," grumbled the second councilman.

"More?" repeated Ultra Magnus.

"You are Magnus for a reason, yes? You have reasons in doing things more than what you tell us," offered Alpha Trion.

"True," smirked Ultra Magnus. "I believe there is more to Optimus than we realize. Something much more."

"We are completely aware of what Optimus's true potential is," Alpha Trion explained.

"What?" gasped Ultra Magnus, turning back to the others.

"We have taken the liberty of discussing this matter with Vector Sigma and all other resources we have available," nodded the second councilman.

"Without my authorization!" shouted Ultra Magnus.

"Correct," the two agreed.

Ultra Magnus grumbled to himself, looking away. He hated being out of the loop. Alpha Trion looked to his fellow councilmen, almost telepathically communicating. They nodded, looking back to Ultra Magnus.

"This matter involves the object."

Ultra Magnus froze, glaring up from his data pads at the two. He stood up straight, keeping a careful optic on the two councilmen. His glance left them for but a moment to look at the confused Warpath.

"So…" mumbled Ultra Magnus.

"And him…"

"Leave," he ordered, glaring at Warpath.

"Huh?" Warpath gaped.

"Leave!" he repeated.

Warpath scrambled out of the room as fast as he possibly could, slamming to door behind him. Ultra Magnus sighed, turning back out the window. Things were getting complicated about this child fast. With a sigh Ultra Magnus looked back to the councilmen.

"What about them?"

"Somehow the object is linked," Alpha Trion nodded, "to the youngling himself."

"Impossible."

"Their paths shall cross, whether you want them to or not," explained the second councilmen.

"And if he is not the Pax boy?"

"Then you have nothing to fear," nodded the second councilman.

"Oh Perceptor…Alpha Trion…" sighed Ultra Magnus. "We shall learn these things in the stellar cycles to come."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Optimus already felt out of place. The small group of so-called Elite Guard trainees stood in a long line at the empty space of the training room. Glancing over at the wall, Optimus could see the shelves of weapons. Ignoring the weapons and looking down the line, it was hard to believe they were all standing. Optics barely opened and several wobbling in place, it was obvious at what time of the day was.

"Listen up, you sparklings!"

Optimus jumped, standing up straight at attention, and staring at Warpath before him. The commander didn't look too pleased, with something heavy upon his processor. He glared at each of the poor soldiers before him. He shouted a check, making sure everyone was awake. The line jumped as one and soon gave a response. Warpath nodded.

"Basic weapon selection here, kids. You pick a weapon, try the exercise, and, if you pass with flying colors, you get to keep that weapon. These are only training weapons and misfiring a gun won't kill anyone…we learned from past mistakes," grumbled Warpath.

"Any idea what to choose?" mumbled Elita, glancing at Optimus.

"I call the lance and shield!" jumped Sentinel as Warpath ordered them out.

"Looks like Sentinel has an idea," mocked Optimus.

"Warpath is allowing some of the trainees not to even use weapons," Elita offered.

"Yeah, to those who don't need it like the Cyberninja or adapters like you," sighed Optimus. "This is going to be fun."

"Just try something," offered Elita, walking with Optimus.

"Like what?" grumbled Optimus.

Glancing over the rack, Optimus found guns, swords, a lance and shield, bow and arrow, staffs, and an assortment of other strange objects that were somehow weapons. Looking over the entire rack, it seems impossible to decide which would be best for him. In fact, all of them seemed impossible for him to even work.

"Pick one!" ordered Warpath, who had somehow snuck up behind Optimus.

"Yes, sir!" gasped Optimus, grabbing the first thing he could snatch.

It was a blaster, which two other trainees had chosen. Warpath stood beside them and ordered them to fire. The two beside him fired quickly and straight ahead without missing. Optimus hesitated only for Warpath to scream at him another nod. Optimus, startled, fired. The shot went through the air and missed the target. The mark in the wall looked like a little animal though. Blushing, Optimus glanced to the commander. He snarled, glaring at him.

"Pick another weapon…" he snarled.

"Yes, sir…" whispered Optimus, marching back to the rack.

It was hard couple cycles afterward. Sword went through the wall, nearly through a kid though. Lance and shield were juggled around in either hand until Sentinel finally rammed him down with a triumphant laugh. Bow and arrow was similar to that of the sword, but actually hit a bot. Warpath wouldn't let him try any of the electromagnet staffs, in fear of electrocuted young bots.

"You are hopeless!" howled Warpath.

Optimus sighed, standing in front of Warpath. Before them was the rest of the weapon selection. Every wall was shelved with weapons of different size, shape and type. The commander patted Optimus on the back, shoving him into the room. Optimus sighed, searching the room for a weapon that he could actually use.

"Commander Warpath is right, I'm hopeless," whimpered Optimus.

"Don't sell yourself short."

Optimus glanced back at Elita, following close behind him. She suggested a smile, grabbing something off the rack and offering it to him. Optimus shook his head. He'd already tried that one. That one left a nice diamond shaped hole. She set it back, and the two kept looking. The more they looked though, the more Optimus couldn't help but feel more like he couldn't make it in the Elite Guard.

"So you've tried all of this?" Elita sighed.

"Yep."

"What should we do then?"

"No idea."

Just before they turned to leave, Optimus caught something in the corner of his optic. Perking to look over at it, he noticed the only weapon he hadn't tried yet. It had a rather small handle, a large dull colored blade, but bright red made up for the dull blade. He smiled, snatching the ax off the rack. He nodded.

"What's that?" Elita hummed.

"Don't know…" shrugged Optimus, "found this pad beside it."

"What's on the data pad?" she asked.

"Instructions, I think," he answered, glancing over the contents of the pad. "Energon ax…"

"Energon ax?"

"Hang on…" he nodded, swing the ax to the side.

The machine activated, turning blue and growing in size slightly. Optimus smiled. Something just clicked in him. Bringing it close to him again, the ax turned off. Elita looked at him shockingly. She saw something in his optics that she hadn't seen before. It was almost like the smug look Sentinel held, but this was something far more peaceful. He marched past her, rushing into the training room to try the new weapon.

Entering the room, Optimus found that most of the others had left. Sentinel remained, weapons still attached. Beside him Warpath watched Optimus enter. His optics seemed to widen at the sight of the ax. He turned away, grumbling something to himself. Finally, by the time Optimus had reached him, Warpath called Sentinel over.

"Hey, kid, one last weapon test, hmm?" he called.

"Against Optimus, sure thing," smirked Sentinel, charging up his lance and shield. "Ready to get toasted, Optimus?"

"I'm hoping this will be the trick though," nodded Optimus.

"What is that thing though?" Sentinel mumbled, looking at the little ax.

"Energon ax," smiled Optimus, activating it.

Looking slightly awed by its activation, Sentinel charge at Optimus was delayed. All the same, for the first time this day, Optimus was able to dodge the oncoming attack. More startled than by the ax, Sentinel paused a moment in sheer shock. With this opening, Optimus quickly spun on his heels, and charged at Sentinel, whose back was turned. The attack struck him hard, knocking Sentinel to the ground.

"Why you…" snapped Sentinel, jumping to his feet and charging for Optimus.

Again, Optimus dodged the attack, getting a good strike to the shoulder. Sentinel snarled again, smacking Optimus in the side with his lance. Slightly dazed, Optimus could hardly protect himself when Sentinel slammed his shield into him as well. Groaning, Optimus slowly got back onto a good footing. Sentinel smiled.

"I win," he nodded.

"Hardly."

With a quick leap, Optimus pressed something on the ax. The handle extended, giving Optimus some extra height on his leap over Sentinel. Completely memorized, Sentinel was locked in place. Optimus gave one last swish of the ax upon landing. Sentinel fell to the ground, losing grip of both lance and shield.

"Looks like you've found a good weapon, finally," sighed Warpath. "You two best get to your room, tomorrow is going to be just as much fun."

"Today's…already over?" whispered Optimus, looking at Warpath.

"I said get going!" he snarled, pointing to the door.

"Yes, sir," nodded Optimus.

"Sentinel! Get your aft up and get out!" ordered Warpath.

Optimus, standing in the doorway, glanced back. Sentinel was on his hands and knees, glaring at the floor. Grumbling words to himself, eventually he got up and gathered his things. He marched out of the room, shoving Optimus aside. Completely confused, Optimus slowly followed him to the rooms.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"A rematch?"

Optimus stood in awe at Sentinel. They hadn't made it more than halfway to the barracks before Sentinel finally stated his request. Both still had in their possession the training weapons, probably due to Warpath's carelessness. Optimus had been thinking about the strong feeling he had after beating Sentinel in the match. It must be the feeling he has every day. Sentinel stopped suddenly, turning around and ordered a rematch.

"Yes, a rematch, you idiot!" howled Sentinel. "Now!"

"Now?"

"Must you repeat everything I say!" snapped Sentinel, activating his lance.

"Sentinel, we're not allowed to activate our weapons outside of the training room," mumbled Optimus.

"So stop me," he smiled. "C'mon, stop me."

"Sentinel, please. Not now…"

"No…now is perfect!"

With that Sentinel lunged forward.

* * *

"You should've seen it sir! Blue lunged in but the kid was like SWISH and dodged it and turned back and BLAM!"

Ultra Magnus sighed, looking out the window of his office in an attempt to ignore Warpath's description of the battle between Optimus and Sentinel. The commander was getting into the battle story, waving his arms and practically dancing around the office. Ultra Magnus gave another sigh, hoping that the officer wouldn't break anything this time.

"Maybe I should've chosen Kup for this training group," he hummed quietly.

"But the Energon ax, sir, it works perfectly for him. Only bot that'd chose such a stupid weapon though," shrugged Warpath.

"Interesting," shrugged Ultra Magnus, turning away from the window.

Just before he turned completely away from the window, Ultra Magnus caught something in the corner of his optic. A bright flash of light shimmered and faded quickly. He stopped his turn, watching the space for the returning light. The glow returned and faded once more. Ultra Magnus frowned, turning away again. Warpath looked at the commander, quite confused.

"It seems you forgot to reclaim some weapons for the trainees," mumbled Ultra Magnus.

"Scrap…"

"Get going!" he ordered loudly.

* * *

Optimus continued to block Sentinel's attacks. The Energon ax wasn't designed for blocking attacks though. The best he could do was using it to hook the lance and jump back. It was like a sudden fire of fury, each blow growing stronger against him. The more Optimus dodged, the angrier Sentinel seemed to get. He simply couldn't understand.

"Sentinel, just calm down!" gasped Optimus.

"Why…wouldn't…you…fight me!" shouted Sentinel.

Using his shield, Sentinel rammed Optimus into the nearest wall. Optimus gasped, choking on the Energon trying to escape the broken internal parts. Sentinel kept Optimus pinned, pressing harder and harder. Optimus couldn't move. Every part of him hurt. Eventually his ax fell from his hand and onto the ground. Sentinel smiled.

"Sentinel…" choked Optimus.

"Sentinel!"

A heavy slam to the head forced Sentinel to release Optimus and stumble to the side. Optimus collapsed. Holding his side, Optimus glanced over at whatever knocked Sentinel to the side. Elita stood, knees shaking, and optics wide with one of the oil buckets nearby. She stared at Sentinel like he was a strange beast. Optimus groaned, staggering to his feet and, standing beside Elita, patted her on the back. She looked over at him, optics still wide.

"It's…okay…" he panted.

"What was he doing? Are you okay!" she gasped, dropping the bucket, and grabbing onto his shoulders.

"I'm…" gaped Optimus, but he couldn't finish the sentence before he began choking on Energon.

"You three!"

The two looked over to see Warpath come marching into view. He looked more unpleasant than usually. Eita, still holding onto Optimus, turned back to Sentinel who had already gotten back to his feet. His optics were shadowed over like his mind was barely in reality. Warpath arrived, glaring at each of the three.

"What is going on here?" he howled.

"Nothing!" gaped Sentinel.

"Nothing?" gasped Elita, storming over to Sentinel. "Nothing! You assaulted Optimus, and you could've killed him!"

"Is that true?" grumbled Warpath, glancing to Optimus.

Optimus couldn't respond, holding his mouth to prevent any more Energon from leaking out. Warpath nodded, calling over two nearby soldiers. They came and nodded, taking Optimus to the nearest medic. Sentinel watched them leave, his face completely emotionless and empty. Warpath snarled at Elita, ordering her back to her room. She left in a hurry, after glancing at Sentinel.

"You want you explain yourself?" Warpath snapped.

"Explain what?"

"Oh, I don't know. I suppose how you smashed that kid into a wall, huh?"

"Hmph…"

"You're coming with me."

* * *

The rest of the night for Optimus was a blur, with the occasional shot of pain. Overall, he couldn't recall much. Select words or names like damage, chest, Ratchet, and medic. Other than that, Optimus awoke in his berth among the others in the barracks rather confused. It was more so when he realized all the young Autobot trainees watching him. With a groan, Optimus sat up.

"You're alive!"

"What?" Optimus gasped. "Of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know…"

Optimus couldn't make out who was arguing with him. All the same it didn't matter. Eventually though, Jazz and Rodimus found their way beside him. Smiles big, they looked at him curiously. Optimus glanced between the two, completely confused.

"So…" hummed Rodimus.

"So?" Optimus repeated.

"What happened!" gaped Rodimus and Jazz.

"Nothing!" gasped Optimus.

"Not what we heard," smirked Jazz. "We heard you and Sentinel went all out on the grounds. You win?"

"I didn't win anything…" mumbled Optimus, glancing away.

"So you say," shrugged Rodimus, leaving the bedside. "I'm goin' to bed."

"So, Optimus," hummed Jazz, standing up. "You and Sentinel ever fight before?"

"Sure…we fight all the time," nodded Optimus.

"Fight as in argue or fight as in battle?"

"A little of both," he shrugged.

"You ever win?"

Optimus hesitated, considering each and every argument and fight. Thinking everything over, Sentinel never lost against Optimus for long. He always found a way to sneak a win and take charge against Optimus's usually passive nature. Elita won sometimes but never Optimus. Looking over to Jazz, Optimus caught the slight smile on his faceplate. He nodded.

"Thought so," he hummed, leaving the bedside.

* * *

Sentinel sat, leaned against a wall, awaiting Warpath's return. He was going to be reprimanded somehow, though Warpath had to pass it by Magnus first. Sentinel found that ridiculous. If someone is going to be punished, do it swiftly and immediately for the best lesson. If he ever was the commander of the trainees, that's what he would do. Eventually Warpath came back, optics gleaming. The punishment was chosen. Tomorrow would be a pain.


	21. Chapter 20

A/N

Just a quick little chapter.

Chapter 20

Elita kept glancing at the bench. She couldn't help it. Why would they keep Optimus and Sentinel on the bench? Why not just split them up? They sat back to back, arms crossed and optics narrow. Sentinel had oil stains on him from the morning of work he'd experienced. Optimus still had his chest plate wrapped up. If one entered the space around them, one would feel the tension and practically die of it. That would explain why Warpath is keeping his distance from them while still watching them.

"Elita, pay attention!" called Jazz.

Jazz shoved her down, just in time to miss the drone's attack. The two sighed. The simulation was a troubling one. A few teams of two or three were to survive against the drones. If you were shot by a drone, you'd be paralyzed for the remainder of the game. Jazz and Elita were among the last of the surviving teams, though Jazz had been doing most of the work. He didn't seem to mind.

"Sorry, Jazz," sighed Elita. "Been distracted."

"I understand. It's hard not to want to see if those two will finally crack," smiled Jazz, looking around. "Only us and Rod left."

"Well, let's show him whose boss, huh?" nodded Elita.

"Right."

Optimus sighed, glancing at Sentinel sitting beside him. He didn't like the silence, mostly because he was worried of Sentinel killing him in his sleep. He caught Elita's glances a few times. She was worried more than he was. Sentinel had shut up and refused to talk to anyone, even Elita. Optimus had heard them talking before the simulation. A mild argument. Elita won.

"Sentinel…" Optimus whispered. "We should talk."

"Nothing to talk about," answered Sentinel.

"There is always something to talk about. What happened last night?" Optimus sighed.

"Nothing."

"No. Something happened. We fought…not our usual fighting. A real, near to the death, fight," argued Optimus.

"Your point?"

"Why?"

Sentinel spun around to face Optimus. His optics were narrowed but eventually he sighed, leaning back. He put his hands behind his head, looking out at the battle simulation before them. Optimus glanced out, watching Jazz and Elita dodge and battle their way to victory. He smiled, watching as the two cheered and celebrated their victory. Sentinel smiled too.

"I'm sorry, Optimus."

Optimus perked, looking to Sentinel with wide optics. Sentinel rested his head on one hand, still looking out at the few bots celebrating victory. He sighed, standing up.

"Did you just say…?" whispered Optimus.

"Keep that between you and me, 'kay, buddy?" nodded Sentinel.

"What changed your mind about this?"

"Sentinel! Optimus! Did you see!"

Optimus watched Elita race toward them, smile wide. She embraced Sentinel, spinning him around. He offered a weary smile, whispering congratulations. Optimus smiled. The two hugged for a while. Optimus glanced out at the others in the arena. Jazz had taken a seat, humming to himself. Rodimus was grumbling about losing. The others were discussing the future challenges.

"Get over here, you!" cried Elita, pulling Optimus into the hug. Sentinel and Optimus exchanged awkward glances. Eventually the two did smile. Elita was happy, and that's all that mattered at the moment.

"We should work at the next simulation," offered Sentinel.

"Great!" cheered Elita, exiting the hug.

"Too bad!" snapped Warpath, coming up behind them. "We're learning basic procedure now. Get a move on!"

"Procedure?" whispered Sentinel. "Like physical stuff?"

"Hardly. Not all Elite Guard training is the arena, kid. To the classrooms, punk!" ordered Warpath, pointing out the door.

"Now this is my kind of lessons," smirked Optimus, patting Sentinel on the back.

"You can kick my butt at this any day," shrugged Sentinel, heading for the door.

"Did you two make up?" gasped Elita, grabbing onto Optimus's arm.

"I think so," nodded Optimus.

"You didn't…you know, comply with his demands, did you?" whispered Elita.

"Hardly," he waved off.

"That's great," Elita purred, kissing Optimus on the check. "Sentinel's lucky to have a friend like you."

She put her arm around his, leading Optimus out the door.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sentinel rested his head on the desk. If he wasn't on his desk, his optics would be practically glued to the time or out the window. He hated the class work. Lifting his head, he glared over at Optimus. For some reason, Optimus enjoyed the class work. He was attentive, nearly smiling. Sentinel snarled, turning toward Elita. She glanced at him, offering a smile and nodding. She knew he didn't the class times.

Sentinel perked, turning to the front of the class. The clock above the teacher. Counting down. Sentinel smiled, widening as the nanoclicks counted closer to release. One last click and before they could be dismissed, Sentinel was out the door and halfway down the hall. The others slowly got out of the room, leaving Elita and Optimus the last too. Optimus glanced at Elita once or twice. It had been a while since she had taken him by the arm and offered a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Optimus," smirked Elita, waiting for him by the door. "Sentinel says he's near promotion is Minor class. How about you?"

"Haven't heard anything. If we both pass the next test, we should both get promoted though," shrugged Optimus, leaving with her.

"You two will do fine," she assured.

"Hmm," grumbled Optimus. "The test is a two parter. Both physical and written."

"Right, maybe Sentinel won't get promoted then," she chuckled. "Why are you worried?"

"The physical test is called Separation. It's supposed to teach leaders to separate themselves from their crew, to understand that some bots aren't going to make it out of everything," whispered Optimus. "I don't think…I don't think I can do that…"

"It'll be okay, Optimus."

Optimus looked at her. Half of him was worried that she'd get him on the cheek. The other half was hoping for it. She offered a wink, walking off down the hall. He sighed, both relieved and disappointed. He groaned, releasing the confusion in his emotions toward Elita, strolling off in the opposite direction.

Sentinel caught Optimus half way to the barracks. He had that grin upon his faceplate that could only mean something dangerous or good news. He swung his arm over Optimus's shoulder, leaning on his lightly. Optimus sighed. He sensed good news and bragging coming. Sentinel's smiled widened.

"You're lookin' at the guy who is gonna get promoted tomorrow!" smirked Sentinel.

"If you pass the exams," whispered Optimus.

"I heard Warpath talking about it. I only need to get a 51% on my written and I'm cleared. That's if I pass the physical, but who we kidding!" laughed Sentinel. "Aren't you in line for promotion too?"

"If I pass the physical and written exams, yes."

"Written test, you? Peace of Energon! The physical is what you have to focus on. We could practice if you need it," nodded Sentinel.

"Training with you? No thanks," sighed Optimus.

"Good. I'm not free tonight, anyway," hummed Sentinel, walking away.

"What are you up to?" gulped Optimus.

"Not anything troubling. Taking Elita out," smirked Sentinel, stopping to admire his reflection in one of the nearby shiny surfaces.

"You're taking Elita out?" whispered Optimus, barely audible.

"Well yeah. It's our anniversary anyway. You know how femme bots are about that kind of junk," shrugged Sentinel, "catch up with you later, okay, Optimus."

Optimus sighed, watching Sentinel walk away. Anniversary. Optimus had almost forgotten. Sentinel and Elita had been dating for nearly two stellar cycles. On and off, maybe, but collectively nearly two stellar cycles. It was weird to think of his two best friends dating like potential spark mates. It was beyond strange. It hurt for some reason. Optimus shrugged it off, heading for barracks.

The others trainees were sleeping, training, talking or studying. Everyone had something to worry about tomorrow whether it was written test or the physical. Those who slept had been ready to get out of the Elite Guard the entire time. The smaller built bots were straining themselves in physical aptitude. The bigger ones searched through their data pads in search of the correct answers they thought or knew were going to be on the test. It was mayhem in the barracks. Except for Jazz, but that was rarely news.

"Hey, Optimus," Jazz hummed, not looking up from his meditation pose on his bed. "How are Sentinel and Elita?"

"Huh?" mumbled Optimus, turning to face him.

"You have that mopey look like you just saw Elita and Sentinel together," shrugged Jazz, looking over at Optimus.

"You weren't even looking!" snapped Optimus.

"Didn't have too. Your footsteps change," smirked Jazz, returning to his meditation. "Worried about tomorrows test? Heard some bots were getting promoted, others were getting dropped."

"Dropped!" gasped Optimus, collapsing onto his bunk.

"Mhmm…You should be fine. You're top of the class in the written assignments," Jazz answered. "You're worried about the physical exam, right?"

"I can't do the Separation test! I just…ugh!" groaned Optimus.

"Don't worry. What's meant to happen will happen."

"That's what I'm afraid of," sighed Optimus.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Optimus felt his spark in a twist. He sat outside the simulation room, Elita beside him, as they waited for their turn in the exam. Sentinel and Jazz were in the test currently. Elita watched Optimus zoning out. He was straining the small stuff, as was his custom. She smiled lightly, grabbing him by the arm and leaning in close.

"Relax, Optimus. Everything's going to be fine," she whispered.

"So you keep saying," sighed Optimus.

The door opened with a loud clang. Sentinel stomped out, smile wide and strides long. Jazz slowly limped out behind him, holding his side, no smile of his face. Elita helped Jazz onto the bench while Optimus stood up to address Sentinel.

"So, how was it?" Optimus questioned.

"Easy!" cheered Sentinel.

"Maybe for you," grumbled Jazz.

"What happened?" Elita asked.

"Those shocks are killer," sighed Jazz, but soon smiled. "The simulation guns pack a punch. One shot paralyzes ya. The second knocks you out completely."

"What about more than two?" mumbled Optimus.

"I don't want to think about," yawned Jazz, leaning back. "Now if you excuse me, my circuits are strained and I'm bushed."

"Optimus, Elita! You're up!"

Elita watched Optimus freeze completely, looking away and nearly trying to run off. She grabbed him by the arm, dragging him into the simulation chamber. The room was completely empty. The door shut behind them. Elita could feel Optimus shaking. First test since the weapon selection, and Optimus was not ready for it. She rested her hand on his arm, quickly copying the only thing Optimus had available, his grapplers. Optimus slowly pulled out his axe as the room began to play the simulation.

* * *

Warpath stood in the viewing room. The room below slowly became a makeshift Decepticon ship. The screens below the window kept an eye on Optimus, Elita and their location in the test. The sound of the door opening behind him was silently ignored. Sometime bots came and went, spying on the upcoming recruits. What bugged him was the lack of the second opening of the door. Warpath turn to address whomever had come in, but his vocal processor ran short at the sight of Ultra Magnus looking over the test.

"Ultra…Magnus…sir," sputtered Warpath. "What are you doing here?"

"This is Optimus and Elita, yes?"

"Yes, sir. The test just began," he nodded.

"Good."

* * *

"Elita."

Optimus had taken the lead through the halls. He kept close to the wall, ushering Elita up a few steps at a time, after he had examined at the corners and passages. Elita allowed him to feel as in control as would keep him from panicking again. There was something in his optics though, something that he was focusing on with all his spark.

"What is it, Optimus?" she hummed, trying to smile.

"I've been thinking about what this test means. It's supposed to teach about separation for one's crew, right," mumbled Optimus.

"Right."

"What if there's a different form of separation. Not separation from your crew, giving them up, but…something else."

"Optimus, I don't understand."

There was a shattering crash. Optimus instinctually pressed Elita against the wall. When the shaking subsided, Optimus stepped away, blushing hard. He turned toward the corner, peering around it. Elita, smiling faintly, watched Optimus peer around the corner. She panicked slightly when he gasped. A hand grabbed him by the shoulder, tossing him into the wall.

"Optimus!"

Elita tried to jump forward to help but someone held her back. It tossed her to the ground, pointing a gun near her head. Optimus was forced onto his feet, pinned against the wall. The two makeshift Cons were nondescript and stood with twisted grins. Optimus groaned, straining to try and break free.

"This is the end of the test, Optimus. Just calm down," urged Elita.

"Calm…down…" mumbled Optimus.

The gun was placed flat on her head. The Con smirked. Elita sighed, closing her optics. It was just a simulation. The shock never came. There was a clang and a yelp. A shot was fired but not at her. Elita opened her optics quickly. Optimus had forced himself free, knocking his captor into the wall. The Con managed to fire two shots, which got Optimus right in the side twice. It showed no effect.

"Optimus!"

* * *

"Primus, what is that bot doing!" howled Warpath, leaning over the controls.

As Warpath scrambled to understand what was happening, Ultra Magnus stood with crossed arms. He was smiling, though no one saw it. Optimus might be doing the unexpected, but Magnus saw this coming.

* * *

Optimus strained against the pain, knocking the last Con into the wall. Panting and groaning, he slowly stepped over to Elita, offering her a helping hand. Slightly confused and awestruck, she took his hand and slowly got to her feet. Optimus offered a smile, but it was short lived and faded rather quickly.

"Optimus, are you okay! You've been shot twice!" gasped Elita.

He offered one last faint smile before passing out. He collapsed onto the floor, with Elita panicking and shouting for help. The simulation turned off, leaving Elita and the fallen Optimus in the large empty room.

* * *

"Call a medic, you sorry excuse for cadets!" howled Warpath, storming past the many trainees waiting outside the door.

One of the trainees ran off quickly. The others scattered. Warpath opened the door quickly, marching in. Ultra Magnus strolled out of the viewing room, stopping to watch Warpath yell at the young cadets. It was a strange turn of events to saw the least. After the cadet ran off for a medic, Ultra Magnus decided to go the opposite way.

* * *

Jazz looked to Sentinel once or twice. The mere way he walked was too much to live with anymore. He walked in a long stride, in front of Jazz, with a huge smile on his face like he could offline Megatron himself. Jazz heard something behind him. Glancing back, he caught sight of a young cadet running toward them.

"Yo, where's the fire?" Jazz called, actually stopping Sentinel.

"A cadet got hurt during the simulation. Dude got shot like ten times!" gasped the cadet.

"Who was it?" hummed Jazz.

"Why would I know? It was pair after you and Sentinel," shrugged the cadet.

"Optimus and Elita?" mumbled Sentinel. "Is Elita okay?"

"Femme's fine," nodded the cadet. "Bots screwed up though. I'm getting the medic now."

The cadet continued to run off. Jazz looked to Sentinel, but the other bot didn't seem to care, continuing his stroll down the hall. Jazz, slightly confused, trailed behind. After a moment of silence, even Jazz couldn't help but question. By then, the medics had rushed past them in a hurry.

"Sentinel, you don't want to see what's wrong? If Optimus is okay?" questioned Jazz.

"Not really. Mess hall keeps the good stuff for the first comers. I'm going to get there before anyone gets wise," smirked Sentinel.

"But isn't Optimus you're friend?"

"Look, Jazz, it was just a simulation. If Optimus can't even screw that up!" snapped Sentinel. "I'm going to the mess hall, are you coming or not!"

Jazz sighed, following Sentinel.


End file.
